


Consequences

by CourtesyTrefflin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, POV Ahsoka Tano, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: Every decision has long reaching consequences. When Ahsoka Tano is taken to the future, she joins Luke Skywalker as he attempts to rescue his friends from Darth Vader. The truth is as devastating to her as it is to him. Away from the Order and the friends she'd known, Ahsoka realizes that she may not like the Council, but she'll always be a Jedi at heart.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Chewbacca & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 175
Kudos: 318





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and planned mostly by my sisters, but I did offer my advice, write the prologue, and edit. :P 
> 
> ~ Amina Gila

Every action has consequences, only some of which can be understood at the time. And in certain cases, the consequences might be galactic in proportion. Every action causes a ripple, some stronger than others. And sometimes, ripples collide, creating disaster and wreaking havoc on all and sundry.

This is a universal truth. One to which the Jedi are particularly attuned. It is for this reason that they often spend time meditating to discover which action they should take, which will cause the least mayhem. Reducing biasing emotions is key, but sometimes, it's not always possible.

I stand in the center of the Jedi Council room, facing all the masters, a multitude of conflicting emotions surging through me. I don't know what I want. I don't even know how I feel right now. Even if the Order wants me to return, I don't think I could do that. Not right now. Probably not ever. If the Jedi Council didn't even trust me enough to think I was innocent, how can I be expected to trust myself?

My master, Anakin Skywalker, takes a step closer to me, his blue eyes piercing into me. I sense his sincere regret when he speaks, "Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything." He's silently begging me to believe him, and I do. I know he never wanted any of this to happen. Unlike the Council, Anakin was convinced of my innocence.

"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka," Master Plo tells me softly, "The Council was wrong to accuse you." I silently take a breath to steady myself. Master Plo was the one who brought me to the Temple as a child. He was the closest father figure I ever had. He still thought I was guilty, didn't he? They _all_ did. Everyone except my master and Obi-Wan.

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence," comments Master Tiin.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight," agrees Master Mundi, nodding slightly. A feeling of bitterness threatens to overcome me, but I push it back. _Now_ they say I was brave, that I acted like a Jedi Knight. I watch them, disbelief slowly rising. Do they think that if they apologize it will make everything right?

They don't realize how hard it is to live with the knowledge that everyone I considered my family were willing to throw me out of the Order and abandon me, instead of helping me like they should have. In this moment, I'm suddenly grateful that Anakin was my master. No other master would have done for me what he did.

"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that," explains Master Windu, trying to seem less cold and aloof than usual. "We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you have otherwise." Oh. So, this is the _Force's_ fault now? And here I thought that nothing else could have possibly turned against me.

I look between them, knowing it is not yet the time to speak. They aren't done talking yet. I reach out to touch the Force gently. I've always been taught to trust in the Force. It was the Force that guided me when I tried to prove my innocence. I _know_ it didn't betray me. The Jedi Order did. And that is why I can't rejoin them. If they could do this to me, they could do this to anyone. I do trust the Force. It's myself that I can't trust anymore.

"Back into the Order you may come," Master Yoda informs me.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka," Anakin walks towards me, stopping directly in front of me, " _I'm_ asking you back." He extends his right hand. In it is my string of Padawan beads. I look up into his hopeful face. He wants me back. I know he does, but I can't… I can't go back. It's not that easy.

I look down at the beads again. Accepting would be so easy. I just need to reach out and take them, but something is stopping me. I move my hand slightly towards them and look up into Anakin's eyes. He's silently encouraging me to do it. This will be hard, much harder than I'd initially thought. He's stood by me this entire time and now, I'm going to be hurting him badly.

"I –" I begin, knowing what I must do. My emotions swirl tumultuously. I swallow, as I reach towards his hand to close it. It kills me to do this, but I don't have any other choice. I'm almost ready to agree, if only to spare him the pain. _Why does this have to be so_ hard _? How can I do this to him?_

I'm so focused on what I feel I must do that I scarcely feel the surge in the Force. It tugs at me, almost desperately, as though it's trying to tell me something. But what? I pause. Everything around me is spinning. _What's… happening?_ Distantly, I hear Anakin cry my name in alarm, but I can't respond. I feel like I'm a million miles away. Soon, the whole world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, maybe consider reviewing and leaving kudos...? :)


	2. 1 - The Future

I'm floating somewhere, lost in the currents of the Force. I struggle to open my eyes, to find some sort of conscious reality, but the Force keeps me still. Suddenly, I feel like I'm falling. A quiet groan slips out of me, as I try to pull myself back to the real world. My head is still spinning. Did I faint?

I open my eyes and see a tree overhead. _Uh… what?!_ I bolt up and look around. I'm in a forest. Trees surround me on all sides. I cautiously reach out to the Force. Everything feels so different, so _empty_. A distinct sadness and darkness seem to be permeating the galaxy. I hear a rustle somewhere nearby. Maybe I'm not on an uninhabited planet after all. At least there's life here, even if it's not sentient.

"Who's there?" I call out, my voice slightly shaky. I last remember being in front of the Jedi Council, ready to refuse to rejoin the Order. So, how did I get here? Is this a vision? Or something else?

A small, green being suddenly seems to materialize in front of me. Yoda. Master Yoda. _What's going on?_ He must have jumped down in front of me. He regards me, curiosity and surprise evident in his gaze.

"What's happening?" I blurt out and begin rambling all the questions in my mind, "Where am I? Why are you here? Where _is_ here? Why am I not in front of the Council? Where did everyone go? Where's my master? What –"

"Patience you must have," Yoda interrupts, "Answer everything at once, I cannot."

Embarrassment floods me. Did I hit my head? I can't remember ever talking like that to Yoda in the past. I sit there silently, waiting for him to explain.

He sighs quietly, "The last thing you remember, you must tell me."

I pause, slightly surprised by his statement, but I answer him anyways. "I was in front of the Jedi Council, and my master was asking me to rejoin the Order. I was about to refuse when… I don't know what happened actually."

Yoda nods, almost as though he expected it. "In the future you are."

"What?" I gasp, stunned, "How is that possible, Master Yoda?"

"With the Force, possible anything is," replies the Jedi Master, unperturbed.

"So, where am I?" I query, wondering why the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order is out here on what appears to be a mostly uninhabited planet.

"On Dagobah, we are," responds Yoda, "In exile I am." _Exile?!_

"Why?" I frown, completely confused. What could the future possibly bring that would make Yoda go into exile? What happened? What _changed_? Did the Separatists manage to win the Clone Wars?

"Not long after left the Order, you did, formed a Sith Empire was," he explains.

"What?!" Shock and confusion swirl through me. How is that even possible? The Republic may have been a disaster, but how could it have turned into a Sith Empire?! And what happened to the rest of the Jedi? Even if the Separatists did win the war, and I don't know they could have, the Jedi would never have let them do it. They would have stayed to continue the fight, not surrender. "What happened to the rest of the Jedi?" I demand, "And my Master?"

Before Yoda has a chance to respond, a shimmering figure materializes beside him. Is that a ghost? But ghosts aren't real, are they? It takes a moment before his Force signature – and image – register. No. It can't be. _Obi-Wan?_ He's _dead?_ Shock, denial, and horror flood me. He's always been like a second master to me, though we were never as close as Anakin and I. That doesn't stop the wave of pain at seeing him, and this time, I know he's really dead. He looks so much older than I remember. How long has it been?

"What year is it?" I ask desperately. There's no way it's been long enough for him to have died of old age; I mean, he looks old, but not _that_ old. He must have been killed like so many others. How many Jedi are left anyways? Worriedly, I reach into the Force, trying to feel the other Jedi I knew. I can't feel anyone. They're all gone. Everyone I knew from my time, even Master Plo. No. This isn't possible. How can they all be dead? How could the Force, the Republic, anyone, have let it happen?

"It's been twenty-two years since the formation of the Empire," Obi-Wan explains, "It was formed not long after you left the Order." Oh. I guess that explains why I can't feel the Jedi anymore. They're gone, probably because they chose to fight against the Empire. Obviously, no one in the Order would have accepted Sith rule.

"But… what happened to everyone?" I query. Surely _some_ Jedi must have been able to survive for this long if Yoda did.

"The clones turned on us," Obi-Wan continues, "Very few Jedi survived the initial attacks, and the remainder were hunted down and killed. Only Yoda is alive." I stare at him in a mute silence. It's too much to take in all at once. All the Jedi. Dead. Gone. Murdered. How am I supposed to feel about that? When Obi-Wan realizes that I'm not going to say anything, he continues, "The Emperor is Darth Sidious, formerly known as Chancellor Palpatine."

"Palpatine?!" I yelp. Shock doesn't even begin to encompass my emotions. "How was the entire Jedi Order fooled like that?" He met with the Jedi Council on a regular basis. How could he hide his darkness so well? How could not even one of them have suspected him of something? Maybe they were suspicious but had no evidence. How could everyone have been blind enough to let it happen? And most importantly, why did the clones turn on the Jedi?

"Clouded by the Dark Side everything was," replies Yoda, the first thing he's said in a while.

"Is that all?" I ask hesitantly. I don't think there's anything else which _could_ have gone wrong, but judging from the litany I already heard, I expect the answer is in the negative. I push back emotion, deciding to deal with it later and unwilling to ask about Anakin. Carefully, I reach into the Force for my master, only to feel a void. Unlike the others, I don't feel nothing. He doesn't exactly feel _dead_ , but somehow, it's almost like he's not here either. It's hard to know for sure because, if he is still alive, our bond has become very weak compared to what it is in my time. Perhaps it's because I'm from the past.

"The face of the Empire is Sidious's new apprentice, Darth Vader," says Obi-Wan before I can figure out why my bond with Anakin feels so strange. I hardly even notice the slight change in his voice when he says the name. "There are rebels banded together under the Rebel Alliance who are fighting to restore the Republic."

This has become far too depressing for my liking. I need time to digest the information, so I change the topic instead. "If you're dead, how are you _here_?" I query. I've been wondering since he appeared, but the other questions were more important.

"Qui-Gon learned the technique to retain oneself separate from the Force after death," he explains, "We can appear as ghostly apparitions like this." Before I have a chance to respond, his Force ghost suddenly disappears.

A sudden noise from somewhere in the trees catches my attention. I turn to see a figure approaching. His blonde hair and striking blue eyes look so much like Anakin's. Except for height, they would be nearly identical. He looks around twenty-two, the same age Anakin was when I saw him a few minutes – or is it hours? – ago. Just who is he? Why does he look so much like my master? Where did he come from? What is he doing here? I hold back the questions buzzing around my mind, waiting for the explanation I know will be coming.

I'm just about to ask something, when the boy starts talking, clearly as confused about my presence and _appearance_ as I am about his. "Who are _you?_ "

"You look just like Skyguy!" I blurt out and immediately want to facepalm. _Way to go, Ahsoka._ I look at Yoda in silent question. What _else_ am I missing? And did I just use my nickname for Anakin in front of Yoda? I must have hit my head somewhere along the way here.

"Skyguy?" he repeats, an odd expression on his face, "Who's _that_?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," I tell him, ignoring his question and the embarrassment that floods through me as he repeats the nickname in front of Yoda. The fewer details I give the boy, the better. No one would believe I'm from the past.

"I'm Luke Skywalker."

" _Skywalker?_ " I gasp, gaping at him. He has Anakin's last name! I look at Yoda, desperate for some sort of explanation.

"The son of Anakin Skywalker he is," Yoda informs me.

 _Son. Anakin had a son._ I'd been shocked so many times today, I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore. I guess I was wrong. I know Anakin has a hard time following rules, but never in my life would I have dreamed he would actually have a child. What was he even thinking? I'm certain I know who the mother is. Padme. Everyone knows that they have feelings for each other, but I didn't think either of them would go so far as having a child.

I'm feeling overwhelmed by all the information I've received over the past few minutes. I really need some time to sit down and sort it all out.

"How did you get here?" Luke asks me.

"The Force brought me here," I reply, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came here to be trained as a Jedi," he answers.

Before I have a chance to comment, a sudden beeping from an overly excited droid draws my attention elsewhere. Since I clearly haven't had enough shocks for the day, I get another. Artoo is quickly rolling towards me.

"Artoo?!" I exclaim, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Artoo responds with a series of beeps and whistles I still don't completely understand. The most I gather is, "How are you here? You deactivated!"

"I don't know how I came to this time, either," I reply, stepping over to the droid and patting its dome. Artoo starts beeping happily again.

"Wait, you know him?" demands Luke, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes," I reply firmly, "He belonged to my master."

"So, you're a Jedi?" he deduces.

"Yes," I confirm again. At least I was, but considering I was about to leave the Order, I'm not sure that's the most accurate answer. That's not happening right now for obvious reasons, and considering I'll have the indefinite future here to sort this out on my own, which is what I wanted, I might change my mind. Maybe.

I have way too much to think about right now, not only from my time, but also everything Obi-Wan and Yoda just finished telling me. And now Luke. This is too overwhelming. I need to –

"I think I'm going to go… mediate," I hastily excuse myself and run into the forest. It's best to put some distance between myself and them while I try to sort this out. I'm not up to answering any more questions right now.

When I'm finally out of the sight, I sink onto the ground, emotions threatening to overwhelm me. I take a few deep breaths, struggling to accept the reality of the situation. Everyone I know is dead. They're all gone. The only Jedi left alive are Yoda and Luke. And now, myself.

I _know_ it, but I can't _accept_ it. Every single person I used to know is gone. Everyone I knew at the Temple. Master Plo, who brought me to the Temple, to my family, is _dead_. He helped me fit in during those early days when I first came. My first friend there, the first person I even remember _._ In many ways, he felt a lot like a father to me. And now he's just… _gone_. I don't even think he has a Force ghost like Obi-Wan, or I'm sure he would have appeared.

And Obi-Wan's gone too. At least he can still be around, but it's not the same. I can't help but remember all the times we fought together. He was almost like a second master to me. And Anakin. I didn't even get a clear answer as to what happened to him. They both dodged the question, as though they didn't want to talk about it. What could have happened? Did they just not want to say that he's dead too? I can't accept this future. I just _can't_. It's too painful, full of too much pain and heartbreak.

I know deep inside me that Anakin must be dead, and that's the one thing I have the hardest time accepting. Anakin, my master, my brother is _gone_. We've fought together, side by side, for almost three years. We pulled each other out of countless situations which should have been impossible.

Three years. Has it really been so short a time? It feels like he's been there my entire life until right now. And now, he's gone. It's just not _right_. I can't believe it. I can't, I can't, _I can't_. I'm completely and utterly alone in this new world. I curl up on the forest floor, letting my tears flow freely, crying for all the Jedi who are dead, crying for Luke who probably barely knew his father, crying for Anakin who is gone, crying for myself for being here without anyone. If this is the future, I need to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	3. 2 - Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Ahsoka discovers exactly how undertrained Luke is... Lol.

A cool afternoon breeze blows through the trees as I sit on a rock watching Luke train with Yoda. It's been a day since I arrived here, and I'm finally beginning to come to terms with everything I heard yesterday. I'd spent a long time thinking about why this happened. I've never heard of time travel actually happening before, so the only conclusion I could reach is that it has to do with what was happening right before I appeared. I was on the verge of refusing to rejoin the Order, but obviously, the Force didn't like what was going to happen if I did. It sent me here to prevent this future from occurring – that is, if I can even go back. That's not something I'll be pondering right now.

But could I really prevent all this simply by staying in the Order? I shake my head in confusion. That seems more than a little unlikely. I'll have to do more than just stay. I'll have to do everything I can to take apart Sidious's plans before they can culminate, but I won't be able to do it alone. I don't even know what to _do._

For as long as I'm here, however long that's going to be, I'll do what I can to aid in the fight against the Empire. I'll stay with Luke to help and protect him however I can. While I'm here, I can also find out as much as possible about the rise of the Empire so that once I get back home, I'll know what to do to prevent this.

Luke is currently doing a handstand, with Yoda balancing on his feet. Luke focuses on a rock and it slowly levitates off the ground before coming to rest on another one nearby.

When I watch, I can't help but think about the lifetime ago when Yoda was training me. It all feels so foreign to me now. I don't know what to do. I want to stay in the Order with Anakin, I really do, but how can I? I understand it now, that the Jedi had become corrupted. I can't help but think back to what Barriss was saying. She was right, in a way. It doesn't justify her actions by any means, but she was right that the Jedi are corrupted, and the Republic will fall.

It's difficult to ignore the surge of bitterness and betrayal rising inside of me as I continue to watch Yoda. I always used to have great respect for him, and to an extent, I still do even now, but… He's one of the most perceptive Jedi who is strongly attuned to the Force. Why could he not sense that I was telling the truth when I spoke to the Council in the chamber of judgement, or at the very least, realize that there was more going than met the eye? Or did he realize that but was too concerned with the opinion of the Senate? Did any of them even bother to look at the evidence before just abandoning me? They must not have. If they had, there's no way they could have done what they did.

Suddenly, Artoo rolls over, beeping frantically, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I wonder. Distracted, Luke loses his balance and falls onto the ground.

"Concentrate!" Yoda scolds as he hastily leaps clear to avoid being squashed.

I try my best not to burst out laughing right then and there but fail spectacularly. It's certainly the most amusing sight I've seen since I came to the future. Maybe in a long time. It's hard to say which is funnier: the expression of near alarm on the Grand Jedi Master's face as he jumps out of the way with only seconds to spare, or the resemblance of Anakin landing on his head. Yoda hits me with his stick as I desperately attempt to stifle more laughter.

Artoo rolls further towards us as Luke stands up. From what he's saying, it sounds like something might have happened to the fighter Luke landed here in. Still trying to suppress my laughter, I stand up and walk over to the water's edge, along with a worried Luke. Sure enough, the X-wing he came here in has sunk into the water.

"Oh, no. We'll never get it out now," he groans. I can almost concur with the statement. Almost. It's definitely bigger than anything I've lifted before, but there's no reason we couldn't do it together. Besides, I've been in endless impossible situations before, courtesy of Anakin.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?" demands Yoda.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different!" Luke protests. How long has he been trained, even?

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned," Yoda instructs. I take a few steps back, giving him room. Luke is the one who needs to do this. Not me.

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Luke replies in a tone implying that he very much doubts he'll succeed.

"Try not. Do or do not. There is no try."

Luke closes his eyes and holds a hand in the direction of the fighter. Slowly and shakily, the X-wing begins to rise out of the water. But before it's fully out, it stops rising, and then sinks back under the water again. "I can't. It's too big," pants Luke, walking back over to Yoda and sitting down next to him.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hm?" demands Yoda.

Luke shakes his head in response.

"And well you should not. For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow," Yoda begins lecturing. As he speaks, I turn towards the fighter. I don't lift things with the Force frequently, but I certainly know how to. I close my eyes and hold out my hands towards the X-wing. Focusing, I gradually pull ship out of the swamp. Considering Luke seems scarcely trained, I'm not surprised I can manage this even though he can't. I carry the fighter safely away from the swamp before carefully setting it down.

Breaking my focus, I turn to see Luke standing up.

"I don't… I don't believe it," he exclaims finally, gaping at me in complete shock.

"That is why you fail," replies Yoda. Luke just shakes his head in response, seeming confused.

"Lightsaber instruction, Ahsoka shall give you," Yoda decides, "Now, you should begin." He wants me to help train Anakin's son? That's… I'm hardly even sure how to react to that. Considering the circumstances… it's the best repayment I can do for everything Anakin has done for me. Except there's only one problem.

"But I don't even _have_ my lightsabers anymore," I protest. Hopefully Luke won't ask why not. There's no way I want to get into the details of how I lost them at the warehouse and didn't have time to make new ones before time-travelling.

"Use mine you shall," Yoda replies, unphased, withdrawing his lightsaber and holding it out. I didn't even realize he had it, but I'm not surprised. Even though he is in exile, there's no way to know what could happen, and he might need it. Hesitantly, I take the weapon, hardly able to believe I've just been given the lightsaber of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. It's a little small for me, I must admit. After all, it was made for a being that's less than half my size. It will definitely take some getting used to, though I'm confident I can manage.

I hope that at some point soon, I'll be able to make a new one for myself so it will be a little less clumsy. Well, if I'm here long enough anyway. Who knows when I'll appear back in my own time, after all? It _could_ be a long time.

Luke draws his lightsaber, and my eyes immediately widen at the sight of it. It looks _just_ like Anakin's. No. It _is_ Anakin's. But how in the world did he get it? And what happened to Anakin? I want to know so badly, but I'm not going to ask. Next, he'd be asking how I _know_ it's Anakin's, and that would be too complicated to explain. Better just not bring it up. I have so many questions, I don't want to keep it a secret that I'm from the past, but I want to gain his trust before getting into all _those_ details.

I ignite the lightsaber, the green blade hissing to life. Luke immediately ignites his blue lightsaber. I'll give this my best shot. I'm sure he knows how to use a lightsaber well enough to handle it, and besides we happen to have a special audience. In a second, I lunge at towards Luke. He quickly, and a little clumsily, blocks the blow.

I make a few more experimental strikes, trying to gauge the form that he uses. It doesn't take me long to realize that Luke does not, in fact, use _any_ particular form. When Yoda said I needed to give Luke lightsaber instruction, I didn't realize that he meant starting from the basics. Well, if it's necessary, then I'll do it. Anything to keep Anakin's son safe. It's what my master would have wanted.

Even so, I continue the duel slowly, giving Luke time to react and strike back. His power nearly rivals his father's, but it's not nearly as controlled. He's picking up my moves surprisingly fast, and I can only raise an eyemarking in approval when he tries the same move that I made only a minute earlier. Our green and blue blades clash repeatedly before I increase my efforts, striking more furiously and working around his defenses to disarm him.

Less than a minute later, I twist my lightsaber in a move which Anakin taught me, pulling his hilt from his hands. I watch as it makes a spectacular aerial journey into the trees.

I take a few steps back, still holding the ignited lightsaber. Is that really all he can do? He doesn't even seem to know the first form which younglings are taught. At least hardly. "Obi-Wan, I thought you trained him…?" I can't see him, but I know he's got to be around here somewhere.

"For a few hours," replies the Force Ghost flatly.

"Oh." That explains it.

I sigh extinguishing the blade. "How did I do?" Luke asks tentatively.

"For someone who hasn't been trained from childhood, extremely good," I reply, "But if you want to defeat an opponent, you'll have to practice a lot more. Get your lightsaber, and I can walk you through the beginning katas."

Luke blinks. "What's a kata?"

I gape at him. "Obi-Wan did you really teach him _nothing?_ "

"Hey! I only had a few hours," Obi-Wan protests, voice echoing through the trees, though his ghost still doesn't materialize.

Rolling my eyes, I look back at Luke. "It's a lightsaber form," I explain patiently. "We don't have much time here probably, but I can still teach you the basics for combat against other lightsaber wielders."

"Okay!" Luke grins at me, delight radiating into the Force. He turns towards where his lightsaber vanished, and I blink at him in confusion as he walks away.

"Master Yoda, did you not teach Luke how to call his lightsaber back through the Force?"

The Jedi Master glares at me, though there's no heat behind it. "Taught him the basics I did," he states flatly. "Take him time to use the Force more frequently it will."

Okay… Well then. Luke returns, lightsaber in hand. I ignite my – _Yoda's_ – blade and hold it before me in the beginning form. "Watch carefully," I instruct. "I want you to copy my moves. It'll take time," I add, giving him an encouraging smile, as I slip into the flow of the movements, forcing myself to move slowly so Luke can keep up with what I'm doing. This is going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	4. 3 - Visions

Two days. It's been two days since I arrived in the future. I wonder exactly how long I'll be here on Dagobah before I go anywhere else, assuming I actually will, that is. Right now, we're not far from Yoda's home. Luke is standing on his hands again, and Yoda is standing some distance away. He apparently learned from yesterday and didn't want to repeat the mistake. Two cases of equipment slowly rise into the air as Luke concentrates. Seconds later, Artoo rises off the ground too. I try not to laugh as the droid whistles frantically, not quite understanding what's happening.

"Concentrate… feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm yes," Yoda speaks. "Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future… the past. Old friends long gone." _Like all the Jedi…_ A stab of pain shoots through me but I hastily push memories of the Temple out of mind, reminding myself that this is the future. Yoda has always said that 'always in motion, the future is'. Things _can_ change. The Jedi don't _have_ to be destroyed. That's probably the reason I was sent to the future to begin with.

Part of the reason I really want to leave this planet is that when I'm here, there's nothing to occupy my mind with. Not that it's necessarily a good thing to do, since it won't solve anything, but thinking about my situation and what's happened here won't help right now. I need to be distracted, to stay busy with something. That's why I was so happy to help instruct Luke yesterday. Maybe we can continue today. He made good progress, but he has a long way to go. He's a fast learner though, which is a plus.

"Han! Leia!" Luke cries suddenly, falling over and losing his hold on the floating objects.

The names have me slightly confused, reminding me again that I know little about the boy. I've never talked to him much about his life or, really, _anything_. I find myself suddenly curious as to what he saw. Assumedly a vision of the future.

"Hmm," scolds Yoda, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Control, control. You must learn control."

"I saw… I saw a city in the clouds," Luke says.

"Mmm. Friends you have there," Yoda replies.

"They were in pain," Luke adds.

"It is the future you see," Yoda informs him.

"Future?" Luke scrambles to his feet, looking nearly panicked. "Will they die?"

Yoda closes his eyes for a moment. "Difficult to see. Always in motion the future is."

Luke shakes his head. "I've got to go to them." He starts walking away but stops and slowly turns around when Yoda begins speaking again.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." He nods hesitantly, clearly struggling with himself. I stand up from where I've been sitting, watching the scene.

"If they're in danger, he – we must go save them," I decide firmly. I may not know them, but – in the end, it's an easy decision. I just ask myself what Anakin would do, and the answer is obvious. He would go to rescue his friends, so I'll do likewise.

"To leave now, dangerous it will be. Continue his training, Luke must," warns Yoda. Luke still looks uncertain, but the conversation is left at that for the time being. I'm not going to push the matter. After all, they are his friends. It's his decision to make, not mine. All I know for sure is that if he goes, he won't be alone. I'm coming with him.

**w**

Luke climbs a ladder to load a case into the X-wing. After spending the next several hours thinking on his options, he concluded there's no way he can stay here any longer. I don't blame him at all. I wouldn't even have waited this long in such a situation. And the good thing is that I already have Yoda's lightsaber with me, so I don't have to ask him for it. He practically told me that I could keep it after I finished helping Luke yesterday.

Yoda, however, is less than pleased with our decision. "Luke! You must complete your training," he warns, standing a short distance away from the X-wing fighter.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head," replies Luke as he climbs back down the ladder. "They're my friends. I've got to help them."

"You must not go."

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't," argues Luke.

"You don't know that," says a new voice. _Obi-Wan._ I turn to see his Force ghost appearing next to Yoda, regarding Luke with a concerned expression. Luke stops for a moment, watching him.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate," Obi-Wan continues.

"But I can help them!" protests Luke, "I feel the Force!"

"And besides," I interject, "I can help him. He's won't be going there alone." Obi-Wan and Yoda exchange an unreadable glance. I frown, suspicion blooming inside me for a moment. Why do I get the feeling they're hiding something?

"But you cannot control it, Luke," Obi-Wan cautions him, "This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. And Ahsoka, it will be extremely dangerous for you there also. If Vader realizes who you are…" I don't get it. Yes, I'm a Jedi – or _was_ anyway, but why would it be such a danger if Vader realizes who I am? What's special about _me_? My confusion must be evident, but neither of them answer my unspoken questions. If I'm going to learn enough about this future to help those in my past, I can't stay on this planet, especially when Obi-Wan and Yoda – who definitely know the answers – are not forthcoming with information.

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you both listen," speaks up Yoda. Then his gaze turns to Luke again. "The cave. Remember your failure at the cave."

The statement has me slightly confused, but this time, I choose not to ask.

"But I've learned so much since then," argues Luke, "Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer," warns Obi-Wan.

"And that is why I have to go," responds Luke, turning back to his fighter.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader," says Obi-Wan finally. Wait, _lost_ Vader? What am I missing here? So, he knew Vader before he became a Sith Lord? I suppose he certainly could have, but Obi-Wan was never very close with many people that I can think of. Who in the world _was_ Vader? There are a million questions I want to ask, but I get the feeling I won't be getting any answers right now.

"You won't," Luke assures them.

"I'll make sure of it," I add. I'd _never_ let Anakin's son fall to the Dark Side.

"Stopped they must be. On this, all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil," Yoda continues.

"Patience," adds Obi-Wan, trying to sound convincing.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" demands Luke.

"If you honor what they fight for, yes!" responds Yoda. I can sense how much turmoil Luke is in. They're asking him to sacrifice his friends, just because he might Fall in the process. I understand why they're concerned, but it's far more likely that we'd be killed than captured, right? No. Something's not adding up. They're not saying something; I'm missing a large piece of the puzzle which, if I knew, would answer everything. The longer I'm in the future, the more questions I seem to get. Hopefully, I can get a few answers soon.

Still, with both Jedi Masters against our departure, I'm beginning to have a few second thoughts about going, but I'm not letting Luke, who is so undertrained, go all alone. Besides, I need to get off this planet.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone," warns Obi-Wan, "I cannot interfere."

"We understand," I reply. He's trying to dissuade us, but I'm certain the risks will be worth it in the end. The Force is whispering of danger, the tension prickling at me, keeping me on edge. I don't need to worry. I've taken worse risks during the Clone Wars.

Luke steps back to the X-wing and prepares to climb the ladder again. "Artoo, fire up the converters," he orders. Artoo whistles a response.

It's only then that I realize we have a tiny problem. Actually no, a big one. There's only room for one person in the fighter. "Wait," I say, unable to keep the sudden note of worry out of my voice, "Isn't there only room for one person in there?"

"Er… yes." I can feel a hint of Luke's embarrassment at the realization. Giving the fighter a closer glance, I realize that it's also rather small for a one-man fighter, neither Luke nor I are that small, relatively speaking. _Oh. Oh no._ We both exchange glances, trying to find a solution to the newest predicament.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask finally. Not my favorite solution, but there's no other choice right now. Otherwise, I'd just have to stay here, which is not happening. The Force wouldn't be so cruel as to bring me here and leave me trapped on this planet.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to… sit in your lap." I cringe at the thought. He's literally like my nephew. That's just… _strange_ on so many levels.

"Alright…" he sighs, sounding rather uncomfortable.

"Luke don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side," warns Obi-Wan. Amazing. He's going to let us get away with this without teasing me. Well, that was always more of an Anakin thing to do.

Luke nods and begins climbing the ladder to the ship.

"Strong is Vader. Stronger than both of you," cautions Yoda, "Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

"I will. And I'll return. I promise," Luke assures them before disappearing into the fighter. With a final glance back at Obi-Wan and Yoda, and ignoring their disapproving glances, I climb up the ladder and slide into my "seat" in Luke's lap. This is the weirdest thing I've ever had to do… The fact that he's technically nearly two decades younger than me isn't making it any better. I try not to squirm, and for the first time since I came here, I find myself momentarily glad that Anakin's not here to see. I would never live it down. The fighter is cramped, and it'll be a _very_ uncomfortable ride. Please let us get there soon.

With both of us finally seated, Artoo closes the cockpit. I decide to take control of the ship and with a last backward glance, push the buttons. The engines roar to life as we blast off into the air.

"Where are we going?" I inquire, feeling incredibly uncomfortable, and trying to speak so I can have something else to occupy my mind with.

"To Bespin," answers Luke.

"Artoo, program the hyperdrive," I command because I have no idea where that is. Shortly after we've left the green ball of Dagobah behind, the X-wing enters hyperspace, the stars streaking by in the familiar bluish white blur. Now, it's time to spend the next several hours in the weirdest position I've ever been in. _Ugh!_

"So, Obi-Wan used to know this Vader?" I question.

"Yes," replies Luke, "He was his apprentice." _Wait, what?_

"But that – " Doesn't make any sense at all. The only person he trained was Anakin. And Anakin would _never_ become a Sith. Unless Obi-Wan trained someone else afterwards…? But that doesn't make sense either. The Empire formed too soon. Unless he had only begun training Vader, or perhaps he turned after the formation of the Empire. Something about that doesn't feel right for some reason. Nothing is making sense. I shake my head with a sigh, hoping it's not going to explode from all the questions I have.

"What?" queries Luke.

"Nothing," I mutter, shaking my head. I don't know what to say. A heavy silence falls as we both become lost in our thoughts. I struggle to sort out all of the information I've learned, none of which is adding up. What am I missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	5. 4 - Journey to Cloud City

I don't know how long it's been when I decide to ask another question that I've been wondering. This time, it's one I know I'll get an answer too – an answer that will hopefully make sense.

"Who are Han and Leia?"

"Close friends. How about I start at the beginning of the story?" he proposes, and when I nod, he continues. "Three years ago, when I was still living on Tatooine –"

"You lived on Tatooine?!" I interrupt, startled.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I've been there before, a few years back," I shake it off quickly. Luke lived on Tatooine? How did he end up there? I suppose… after everything happened, Anakin probably did still have a family there, not that he would have been impressed with the location of choice, because he's always loathed the planet.

"So, as I was saying, my uncle bought the droids Artoo and Threepio –"

"Wait, how did Threepio end up on Tatooine?" And why did I just say that? Luke has an uncle. Does that mean Anakin has a brother I've never heard about? I must ask my master about that if – _when_ I get back home.

"You used to know Threepio?" frowns Luke, sounding confused.

"A friend of mine owned a droid designated C-3PO," I lamely attempt to explain. "Sorry for all the interruptions. I'll try to be quiet. Please continue the story." The last thing I want is for him to stop telling me because I can't stay quiet.

"So, when I was cleaning up the droids, Artoo played a recording of Leia – who is the former princess of Alderaan, Bail Organa's daughter." He had a daughter?! What else happened that I don't know? "And then insisted that he needed to find his former owner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He convinced me to remove his restraining bolt, and later that day, escaped from my home and went in search of Ben." So, Obi-Wan was living on Tatooine…?

"I managed to find Artoo but got attacked by Tusken Raiders on the way. Ben came to the rescue, and we went to his hut to wait until it was safe. That's when Artoo – who was carrying the plans for the Death Star – played the recording of Leia asking for Ben's help."

"Wait, what's that?" I blurt out, then cringe. I've missed two decades of time, so I suppose it's not surprising I know so little. Still, it makes me feel like a complete idiot when I ask questions which I'm sure everyone knows the answers to.

"You don't know what the Death Star is?" he exclaims incredulously. From now on, I need to just try to play along and pretend I know what he's talking about. _Uggghh_.

"I've been in hiding and haven't really heard any news for a long time," I attempt to reason. Thankfully, he seems to buy the explanation.

"It was an enormous space station created to keep the galaxy in line – meant to destroy planets," he answers. "Oh, and the reason Artoo ended up on Tatooine to begin with was because Leia had sent them out of the ship in an escape pod after it was captured by Vader. Anyway, Ben asked me to come with him to Alderaan to give the Death Star plans to the members of the Alliance located there. I didn't want to go because of my uncle and aunt, but… when I was on the way back home, we ran into a camp of Jawas who had all been killed."

He pauses for a moment, and when he begins speaking again, I can sense whatever he's about to tell me is a really hard topic for him. "Then, we realized that those were the same Jawas I bought the droids from. They'd been killed by the Imperials. I rushed home right away but it was too late. When I got there, the house had been burned to the ground and my uncle and aunt were dead."

"I'm sorry," I murmur softly. Which means Anakin's family on Tatooine is probably dead now. I don't know how big it was, I suppose, so there may be more who are still alive… Regardless of how many there were, though, this is something else I must make sure doesn't happen. We fall silent for many long moments – I'm giving him time to gather himself – before Luke picks up the tale again.

"After that I agreed to go with Ben. We found a pilot to take us there named Han Solo. He had a Wookie copilot named Chewbacca." Wait, _Chewbacca_? That very well might be the same Wookie who I ran into not that long ago when I was kidnapped by the Trandoshans, even though it feels like a lifetime ago now. This time, I wisely decide not to comment aloud. Who knows what problems might arise if I mention having known him?

"They took us to Alderaan – only to discover once we got there that it was gone, blown up by the Death Star."

"They blew up _Alderaan_?!" I cry, horrified. There's like six billion people there! So many innocent beings killed needlessly… no wonder the Force brought me to the future.

"Yes… And then we were pulled onto the Death Star in a tractor beam. We managed to sneak off the ship without being discovered, and Ben went to deactivate it. Meanwhile, we discovered that Leia was on the Death Star and about to be executed. We went to her rescue and managed to get her back to the ship. But then I saw Vader and Ben fighting… which was when Vader killed him…" That really adds to the mystery of who Vader is. If I had any doubts left that Vader could in some remote possibility be Anakin, they're all gone now. He would _never_ hurt Obi-Wan. _Ever_. Okay, so one of the first things I need to do when I get back home is make sure that Obi-Wan _never ever_ gets another Padawan, no matter who it might be.

"We barely managed to escape and immediately flew to the Rebel base, although we soon realized that they were tracking our ship. With the Death Star on its way there, we used the plans to find a way to destroy it. I and a number of other pilots flew to the Death Star, and although most of us were shot down, I managed to hit the exhaust port, which caused it to blow up. Oh, and Han had claimed he was going to leave after getting his money, but he stayed around and came back to rescue me in the nick of time. If not for him, we may never have managed to destroy that monstrosity."

"What happened to you after that?" I inquire interestedly. Though he's keeping his voice fairly casual, I can sense that there's a lot of feelings about this and everything which he hasn't dealt with.

"I joined the Rebel Alliance," he answers, "And Han stuck around also."

"So, when did you decide to go to Dagobah?" I ask, "And why?"

"Only about a week ago, after the Rebel Base on Hoth was attacked. Ben told me to go find Yoda to continue my training after that, which is why I went there." Oh, so that explains why he's such a terrible fighter. He's hardly been trained at all.

We lapse into another brief silence which Luke breaks this time. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen," I reply.

"Who trained you as a Jedi?" he asks. Oh, nice. Another question that I don't know how to answer. After all, I can hardly say Anakin. I mean 'your father trained me even though he died six years before I was born! And no, I'm totally not from a different time period!'

"I –" my thoughts scatter as I scramble to think of something. Nothing sensible is coming to mind at the moment. "Master Yoda trained me until a few years ago when I was old enough to become a Padawan," I explain, hoping this explanation is remotely sensible. It's true from a certain point of view because Yoda _did_ help me when I was still an initiate, even though he was, by no means, my only teacher.

"So, you lived on Dagobah?"

"Not exactly, but Yoda always stayed there," I reply. Well, at least I should probably congratulate myself for telling the truth from a certain point of view again. And leaving out all the most important details, of course.

"Did anyone train you after you became a Padawan?" he inquires.

"Yes," I reply, practically holding my breath. _Please don't ask who. Please don't ask who._ I chant over and over in my mind. "I… I think he might be dead now, but I'm not sure." I stare out at the colors of hyperspace, trying to suppress the surge of emotions at the statement. I can't let myself think about that. Not right now. A heavy silence falls over us again.

"And… who is Skyguy? You mentioned when I first saw you that I looked like him." Does this boy ever miss anything? It doesn't seem like it.

"Um… He was… someone I know." I better not give any more information. Seriously. I'm getting slightly tired of keeping this a secret. There's only so much longer I'll be able to continue the charade without slipping up.

"Have you helped with the Rebellion at all? Openly?" Luke queries.

"No," I respond. If I had, I should have heard of this Death Star, right? "But I would like to join."

"I can take you to them after this is over, unless you'd rather come back with me to Dagobah," he offers.

"I…" I hesitate for a moment. I'm really not sure what I should do. I'm torn between accompanying Luke, which I really want to do since he's the only person I really _know_ and doing something that will probably give me more of my much-needed answers. "I don't know. How about I decide once this is all over?" I suggest.

"Alright," he agrees.

Before long, the ship exits hyperspace, revealing a brownish colored planet in front of us. "Hope you're ready to face Vader," I remark dryly, gliding the fighter down towards the landing dock.

I'm anticipating a space attack, but instead we're allowed to land unimpeded. _Strange._ But then again, based on what Yoda said about Han and Leia being hurt because of Luke, maybe they're hoping for us to come here. Perhaps this is some sort of a trap.

Well in that case, we're going to have the advantage of surprise. No one will be expecting another Jedi to be coming with Luke – especially not one who has far more training. So, the next step is to spring the trap, like I always did when fighting with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Come on, let's get moving," I urge, as the fighter finally comes to a stop. Pushing the hatch open, I scramble out, leaping to the ground. Finally, out of that awkward position. And when we return to Dagobah, this time, we'll be taking two fighters. Luke climbs down after me as I look around, taking in the scenery.

Reddish clouds hang low in the brownish orange tinted sky. A huge city with towering buildings looms in front of us, though it's not nearly as magnificent as Coruscant. A number of other spaceships fly about between the buildings, giving it the appearance of a typical bustling city. The building in front of us, that from the feel of it we need to enter, is quite tall. The entrance way has a door that looks like a lift door, but only opens from the inside. Well, that won't be a problem for us.

"Shouldn't there be more security around here?" frowns Luke.

"You would think so, but let's not complain about our good fortune," I advise, heading for the door.

Reaching out with the Force, I push the door open, revealing a long hall with towering, light colored walls. There are huge windows throughout the hall, some of them practically from floor to ceiling. A number of different rooms branch off the hall as well.

I reach out to the Force once more, letting it guide me on which way to go. Darting forwards, I enter one of the nearest doorways on the left side of the hall, Luke and Artoo close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your support, whether reviewing, leaving kudos, or simply reading! I appreciate it so much!!! :D


	6. 5 - Bespin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader appears... sort of... ;) And sorry (not really) for the cliffhanger! :D

I feel the approaching Force presences from around the corner moments before I hear the people coming. Luke and I step back against the wall, while I carefully peak around the corner to see who's approaching.

Luke pulls out his blaster, and I can't suppress an eye roll. He thinks _that_ is going to be more useful than a lightsaber? Although I suppose he's not very skilled with it yet so…

Someone dressed in Mandalorian armor steps into view, striding down the hallway. Behind him follow two other people carrying a long, weird-looking object that vaguely resembles a person. Two men in white armor – who remind me of clones – are following at the end of the odd procession. It appears that someone has been carbon frozen, but why would _that_ have happened? I know in the Citadel mission, Anakin ordered everyone carbon frozen to avoid detection, but this? What exactly is happening?

"I think one of your friends may have ended up in a carbon-freezing chamber," I whisper to Luke.

"What?!" he hisses, carefully peering around the corner as the procession continues. "That must be... _Han!_ " Oh, perfect. More questions. I just hope we can free him before it's too late, and since there aren't many people in this area, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Once they finally step out of sight around the corner, I sprint down the hallway again in pursuit, with Luke and Artoo close behind. I get the end of it in time to see the soldiers vanishing through an entrance behind glass doors. Artoo suddenly beeps behind us, and Luke motions to the droid to calm down and be quiet.

Just then, as I prepare to dart around the corner, the person in Mandalorian armor steps back through the doorway and immediately catches sight of us. I withdraw and ignite the lightsaber from Yoda as he open fires on us with his blaster. As I swing the blade, deflecting the bolts back at him, Luke uses the opportunity to shoot at him. All of the shots miss. One of the blaster shots from the figure strikes the wall right next to where I'm standing, blasting a large gaping black hole in it, from which small flames begin licking out.

Possibly realizing that this is a fight he's never going to win, the Mandalorian takes a final shot at us before stepping through the door again and lowering his blaster. He's probably going to get help. I charge down the hall towards the door he disappeared through, but by the time we arrive, the door has already slammed shut. The metal is thick, which doesn't matter much in the long run, since the blade will still cut through.

As I prepare to start cutting through it, I suddenly feel and hear people approaching down one of the side hallways.

"Leia and Chewie are over there," hisses Luke, motioning towards the hall. Turning, I see a man and an army officer leading a group of white-armored soldiers with two people, obviously prisoners, between them. One is a Wookie… _Chewbacca_ , who for some strange reason has the parts of a golden colored droid strapped to his back. And those parts suspiciously remind me of Threepio. I'm not sure I want to know what happened to the droid this time. He always seems to attract trouble. The other is a woman, who, strangely enough, reminds me a lot of Padme. Probably Leia.

The woman turns and catches sight of Luke and I in the hall. "Luke! Luke don't! It's a trap! It's a trap!" she yells at us. The soldiers in the back whirl around and begin firing on us as the other officer who was in the front grabs the woman and attempts to drag her after the group.

Deflecting the blaster bolts, I charge them. The two soldiers closest to me are hit by their own return fire and go down. As the others begin firing at us, the man in the front suddenly draws his own blaster but shoots the person holding onto Leia. Another one of the soldiers fires at me, and I deflect it straight back to him. Luke shoots at the remaining one, killing him.

"Follow me, I'll get you out of here," the man orders, urgency obvious in his tone. Who is he anyway? Wasn't he just keeping them prisoner? Why is he now trying to help them escape?

"What do you think you're doing?" demands Leia, glaring at the man. Her disbelief is obvious in her voice.

"I'm getting you out of here," he replies, turning, "We must hurry."

She opens her mouth to argue again, but I interject. "Let's hurry. We just need to get going," I order. The Force is urging us onward. Whatever the problem is, it will have to be sorted out later.

"I knew all along this had to be a mistake," rambles Threepio from his position on Chewbacca's back. Leia continues to glare after the man but follows along behind with Luke and I taking up positions in the rear. I deactivate the lightsaber but keep it in my hand just in case.

We step into a corridor where a bunch of guards are standing. "See to it that no stormtroopers follow us, and give me two more blasters," he commands them. I file the word stormtrooper away for later consideration as the men turn and march away. Their commander steps over to Chewbacca and begins removing his binding. Luke does the same to Leia and passes her one of the new blasters.

I have no idea why he's helping us, but all questions will have to wait until later. We need to hurry and escape. If we're fortunate, maybe we can avoid confronting Vader altogether. That would be good. I have no desire to face a Sith without Anakin at my side.

The moment Chewbacca is free, however, he lunges at the man with a fierce growl, wrapping his paws around his neck, strangling him. "Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?" snaps Leia, watching unsympathetically. What?

"What happened to Han?" asks Luke worriedly, looking over at her.

"Lando turned us over to the Empire and allowed them to carbon freeze Han," she explains. So that explains a little of what happened.

"I… had… no… choice," Lando chokes out, trying to pull free from the furious Wookie.

" _You betrayed all of us,_ " growls Chewbacca furiously in Shyriiwook, a language that I understand to a certain extent.

"What are you doing?" cries Threepio to the Wookie, "Trust him, trust him!" As if trusting someone who just betrayed you is that simple. I would be struggling as much as they are if I were in their place.

"Oh, so we understand, don't we, Chewie?" says Leia sarcastically, "He had no choice."

"I'm… just… trying… to… help…" Lando croaks.

"We don't need any of your help," snaps Leia.

"Considering our situation right now," interjects Luke, "I think we could use more help… and we really need to be getting going."

"H-a-a-a-" Lando attempts to say, his vocal cords too crushed by the paws to properly get out any words.

"What?" asks Leia.

"It sounds like Han," announces Threepio.

"There's still a chance to save Han. I mean at the East Platform…" Lando gasps.

"Chewie," Leia commands, looking at him. Chewbacca finally releases him and as Lando attempts to catch his breath, Threepio hastily apologizes.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. After all, he's only a Wookie."

"I'll lead the way," Lando says finally, having collected himself. He turns and hurries off with the rest of us close behind. As we're racing down the corridor, Threepio finally spots his old friend Artoo, who has been out sight this whole time due to his position on Chewbacca's back.

"Artoo! Artoo! Where have you been?" demands the protocol droid. Artoo beeps in response. Chewbacca turns to look over his shoulder for a moment, turning Threepio out of his friend's sight. "Turn around you wooly –!" he begins to rant, but stops as the Wookie turns back around again.

Artoo beeps again as we continue running down the hall. "Well, at least you're still in one piece! Look what happened to me!" complains Threepio.

"Why are they taking Han somewhere other than where they were taking you?" I ask as we enter a turbolift and Lando pushes a button.

"Jabba has a bounty on him for not paying a debt," explains Leia, "The bounty hunter here is trying to take him back to Tatooine." Oh, so he's in trouble with Jabba? Wonderful. Not.

At long last, the turbolift door opens, and we run outside to the bay that overlooks the East Landing Platform. But we're already too late. The starship is already taking off into the cloudy sky, the colors of the sunset glinting off its sides.

Chewbacca lets out a howl and begins firing at the ship, although it's too far out of range already. If it weren't so far away already, I could probably try doing something using the Force, but there's no way I can do that anymore. Han is gone.

I suddenly feel a surge of danger the same moment Threepio cries, "Oh no! Chewie, they're behind you!"

I whirl around, igniting my lightsaber, just as a blaster shot explodes right near Leia. A whole platoon of stormtroopers is charging around the corner towards us. I deflect the shots while Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca start shooting back at them.

"Oh dear," frets Threepio as he's nearly struck by a stray blaster shot.

Dodging into the safe range behind me, Lando runs for the turbolift. He motions for the rest of us to follow, but we're stuck in the battle right now. After a number of the stormtroopers have gone down, Luke finally dashes over to the turbolift, and Leia and Chewbacca finally run after. And right on time, too, because I can sense more of the enemy approaching.

Deflecting the last few shots coming our direction, I sprint after them. The door slams barely in time and as we return to the floor we were on before, I can hear the blaster shots hitting the closed door below. They're trying and thankfully, failing, to break in.

As we leave the turbolift and take off running again – this time towards the landing platform where our escape is – a group of stormtroopers moves down another corridor towards us and open fire. Leia and Chewbacca dart behind a wall to avoid being hit, while taking an occasional shot at them. This isn't working. We're being rapidly outnumbered, and I can sense the danger approaching down another one of the halls behind us this time. Another group comes into view and begins firing at all of us. Great. Now we have stormtroopers shooting at us from two directions.

"We'll have to split up if we're even going to reach the docking bay!" cries Leia.

That's when the group splits in half practically at random. Luke and I run down a nearby corridor, deflecting blaster bolts as I go, my only thought being that of escaping. More stormtroopers than I care to count pursue us. Luke steps behind another corner to avoid being hit and opens fire at them. I stand nearby to cover him, deflecting blaster bolts. Finally, all of them are down.

"Now which way do we go?" wonders Luke, looking up and down the corridor, "If we go back the way we came, we're going to run right into that group of stormtroopers again."

"I'm sure there's another way to the docking bay," I decide, "I'll just try to follow the Force." I reach into the Force, trying to determine which way we should go now. Just then, I hear footsteps approaching.

Hoping the Force is leading me in the right direction, I scramble over to the nearest doorway and step inside. I quickly push a button on the control panel, closing the huge metal door behind us. At least that way, no one will be getting in here. Suddenly, the sound of other doors slamming shut echoes throughout the chamber. What is going on? I suppose I could cut our way out, but why did they suddenly slam by themselves? Unless…

Luke carefully takes a few steps forwards amongst all the steam and pipes in the room. I have no idea where this place is, but I'm fairly sure it doesn't lead to the docking bay, or anywhere near it for that matter. We slowly walk further, stopping right below an opening. Suddenly, the platform that we're standing on begins to rise.

Steam is everywhere in here, making it somewhat difficult to see far, especially since the room is already rather dark. Other than the steam still being emitted from the pipes, the room is dead quiet. I recognize the room. It's a carbon freezing chamber. The Force whispers of danger, and the room itself seems to radiate tenseness. We edge cautiously towards the nearby staircase and then suddenly, the lights in the room flicker on.

I hastily turn and look around. Is someone else in here? On a walkway not far from us my eyes fall on a dark clad being, who appears to be a cyborg, standing there silently watching us. I know who it is without having to be told, even though I've never seen him before. _Vader._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	7. 6 - Vader

Luke stiffens, slipping away his blaster and pulling out his lightsaber. _Finally._ I take a deep breath. Honestly, I highly doubt we stand a chance here, not if Vader is really the one who helped destroy the Jedi. I may be a good fighter, but I'm not a Knight yet. And Luke hardly has any training at all.

We both approach the dark figure warily. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet," Vader says, tone as ominous as his appearance. Luke activates his blue lightsaber in response.

Then, I feel the dark presence brushing against my shielded mind. The action hardly surprises me, but what _does_ is what follows. My bond with Anakin suddenly flares to life. I knew it. I knew he was still alive. I would have been – I don't know, excited perhaps? – if the bond didn't lead me straight to the Sith Lord standing right in front of us.

Shock and denial hit me first. No, this is impossible… it can't be true. There's no way this can be real. _No._ But the Force doesn't lie. It _is_ him. But how could such a thing even be possible? He would _never_ become a Sith! He would _never_ destroy the Jedi, and certainly never kill Obi-Wan. Or the long list of things about the future that I have yet to discover. I open my mouth to say something, some sort of denial, maybe, but nothing comes out.

"Time travel?" growls Vader, or Anakin, whomever he is, "That is impossible." He obviously just realized who I am, as well, and for some reason, I have the feeling that's _very_ bad. The Force is screaming danger, warning me to run. I can't. I won't leave Luke here alone. I'm rooted to the spot. Even if I wanted to move, I don't think I could.

"Anything is possible with the Force," I blurt randomly. The news refuses to sink in. _How could any of this possibly happen? It's not possible. It can't be!_ I can't accept it. I just _can't._ Luke glances between both of us, confusion evident. I'll definitely have a lot of explaining to do once we get out of here. _If_ we get out of here, whispers a voice in the back of my mind. I can't do anything but stare at Vader, silently begging that this be a nightmare. The worst nightmare I'd ever had, and that I just wake up… two weeks ago. Or a lifetime ago. Whenever that was.

"You won't get away this time," Vader snarls in response, the rage in his voice sending shivers through me. In a swift move, he activates his red lightsaber and lunges at me. The move and force of the blow catch me off guard, though I manage to block the strike in time. I feel numb with the shock of it all. It just – it's too much. Everything else, yes, but _this_ could never have happened. _But it did, and I don't know why._

Luke instantly swings his lightsaber at Vader, who easily parries the blow. I back away, with a pointless wish of ending the fight, but Vader clearly doesn't want me to escape, just like he promised. Our lightsabers begin clashing furiously, and both Luke and I are on the defensive in moments. I'm backing up with every movement, hardly taking a single swing at him. This – this must've been what Anakin felt like on Mortis when I attacked him. Except he's not being mind-controlled. I almost wish he were.

I want to try to talk to him, to convince him to come back, but… where'd I even start? What would I even _say_? Except – "I don't want to fight you, Master." I back farther along the edge of the carbon freezing pit. Vader swings his lightsaber at me, and I duck. His blade slashes through a column next to me.

The noise that escapes his vocoder sounds suspiciously like a venomous snarl, and the Dark Side _surges_. A sudden powerful Force shove hits me, one which I don't have a chance to counter. I'm sent flying across the room before smashing into the wall and falling to the floor in a heap, dazed, head spinning.

Luke at tacks Vader with renewed fury. "You have learned much, young one," Vader remarks to – to Luke, his _son_.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Luke boasts, and as if to counter that statement, Vader spins his blade, wrenching Luke's from his hands and sending it clattering to the floor. _Losing your lightsaber so easily to my master's favorite move definitely counts._

Without missing a beat, Vader lunges towards Luke, who dodges out of the way. He's too close to the stairs though, so he trips over backwards and tumbles to the bottom. Vader leaps after, lightsaber raised. Luke scrambles to his feet and backs away. With no small amount of concern, I note that the pit is only inches away from Luke.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

The words take a moment to register as do the realizations that follow while the room continues to spin around me. _Vader knows Luke's name? Does that mean he knows that he's his son? Would he still hurt him?_ Anakin would _never_ do that, but Anakin wouldn't attack me either. Anakin… the Anakin I knew, would die before hurting me.

"No!" cries Luke, taking another step away from him and promptly falling straight into the carbon-freezing chamber.

Panic rises within me. I'm not about to let this happen. In a condition to fight or not, I need to get back over there. Struggling unsteadily to my feet, I call the lightsaber back to my hand and reignite it before Force leaping across the room, landing not far from Vader, careful to keep my distance so he won't throw me into the pit after Luke. I do not need to get carbon-frozen too

"All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought," Vader remarks, turning and pushing a button to turn on the carbon-freezer just as Luke leaps back out and catches onto the hoses hanging from the ceiling.

Thankfully, Vader doesn't notice right away because he immediately turns back to me. Actually, I don't know if that's good or not. As steam begins pouring out of the pit again, Vader attacks me. I parry his blows, backing away each time. Finally, Luke calls his lightsaber back into his hands and ignites it. Finding myself being backed into a wall, I leap into the air, narrowly avoiding the red blade, before landing on Vader's shoulders and jumping to the ground on his other side.

As Vader spins around, Luke swings his lightsaber at him, giving me a moment to collect myself. I want – I just want to run. I can't keep fighting my master, Sith or not. I can't. I want to go back to my own time, where everything will be right again. Where all the Jedi are alive, the Republic still exists, and I'm with my master, with Anakin, where I belong. I have no idea how long I'll be here, though, so that's not going to be an option, at least not now.

We have to continue to hold off Vader until there's an opportunity to run where he can't follow us. We just need to survive long enough. I leap back into the duel, and our lightsaber clash wildly once more, with me doing most of the fighting.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger," Vader urges Luke. Thankfully, Luke doesn't react, and continues controlling himself. As for me, the only thing threatening to take control is the overwhelming pain stabbing through me. I don't think I can go on much longer without breaking down and screaming at him to stop this madness.

As the fight continues, Vader is slowly but steadily backing away from us. Somehow, I get the feeling he's leading us somewhere. There's no way we're winning, not when I'm not even trying, and Luke hardly knows how to fight. _This is not good._

"Only your hatred can destroy me," Vader prompts our lightsabers continue clashing. I am struggling my hardest to ignore my overwhelming emotions, not to let them take control, because if they do, I know I'll be dead. Vader continues backing up, and then suddenly, steps off the outer edge of pipes, and falls out of sight.

Luke deactivates his lightsaber and steps over to the stairs. "Luke, I think we should leave," I warn, deactivating my own blade. I really want to talk to Vader, but it doesn't seem like that will work. Not right now. Clearly, he's furious at me for something, and until I figure out what, I can't confront him properly. I know I was going to leave the Order – probably did in this timeline – but I don't see how that warrants a death sentence.

"We might never get another chance," Luke insists, stepping down. Another chance for what? To be defeated or killed by Vader? Isn't that a good thing?

"We're never going to win the fight, you know," I warn him again, but he's not really listening to me. I'm beginning to wonder if he even realizes how much Vader is toying with us. Sighing dramatically, I follow. I cannot keep fighting much longer; I'm exhausted. I hope he realizes that. I'm almost tempted to just _leave_ , but I can't abandon him here. Even if Vader doesn't kill him, which I don't think he will, Luke's not going to win the fight.

We both enter a tunnel. It's extremely dark down here with huge floor to ceiling pipes. In front of us is a metal grate with bars that opens as we step up to it. As we go in, Luke pushes a switch and lights come on, illuminating the tunnel. I follow him to the other end, sensing the approaching danger with each step. This is a bad idea, but Luke isn't Anakin, and he seems completely unconcerned with it. Probing him lightly, the only emotions I sense are determination and anger.

Just as we step out of the tunnel and into another room which is also dark – and looks like a control room of some sort – the metal grate on this end of the tunnel slams shut, trapping us in here. Great. Now we're stuck with an angry Sith Lord who seems intent on killing me.

We walk further into the room, and I glance around as we approach the window. A sudden noise from behind startles us both, and we spin around igniting our lightsabers in time to see Vader stepping out of the shadows. His presence is suffocatingly dark, like a black hole in the Force, and pinpointing his location is extremely hard.

He slowly moves closer to us, red blade hissing to life in his hands. I hear a noise and sense danger coming from behind, just as a piece of machinery comes detached from the wall and flies straight at us. I Force shove it to the side seconds before it would have hit me in the head. Vader lunges towards us again, and Luke quickly parries the blow before I jump to his defense.

As we continue fighting, Vader telekinetically detaches another piece of equipment and throws it as us. Luke swings his lightsaber, slicing it in half as it nearly smashes him in the head. Vader steps back, while keeping his lightsaber ignited, and begins throwing more random objects at us. I'd be astounded by his raw power and control if it wasn't directed at me.

I Force throw aside as many of them as I can, but they're coming too quickly, especially when I'm keeping my lightsaber ignited in one hand just in case. And unfortunately for Luke, he's not good enough with telekinesis to shove them aside, so he just swings his lightsaber at all of the pieces that fly at him, ducking if he can. Some of them still end up hitting him anyway. As the debris continue to sail at us, several of the objects smash through the large window behind us, and wind begins whipping about the room.

Then a whole barrage begins flying at us, and I'm forced to deactivate my lightsaber in an attempt to throw them aside. But it's not enough. As the window is shattered entirely, an extremely strong wind starts blowing through the room, and somehow, a vacuum is created, sucking everything out of the room. I struggle to keep hold on something, anything, but fail. The next thing that registers is that Luke and I fall out the window and land hard on a surface a distance below as Vader remains standing unmoving in the center of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support!!! It means a lot to us that you enjoy this fic! :D


	8. 7 - Escaping

I manage to catch a grip on the railing outside and pull myself up. As soon as I'm safe, I reach back to help Luke up after me. Seriously, if we would have left, this could have been avoided. Now I don't know how we're ever going to get back to the Falcon in time. In fact, it might be a better idea if they'd leave rather than waiting for us to attempt to get back inside the building and then fight our way there. I am going to have a serious talk with Luke once we get out of here. _If_ we get out of here. Because I'm beginning to have great doubts.

We pause for a moment to collect ourselves before standing up. "If he's too close by, there's not going to be any way of escape," I remark, glancing around. The only thing on either side of the structure we're standing on is a bottomless shaft. Otherwise, our only escape would be the doorway nearby, leading to a similar type of place we just came out of.

"We're not here to escape. We're here to defeat him."

"Well, we haven't been having any such luck so far," I nearly snap, about ready to lose control. There's nothing I can do to stop the agony slowly tearing me apart. I can't hurt my master. I can't. But if I don't, he'll kill me. He already proved as much.

Luke bravely sets off towards the door although I can clearly see his fear. He's not sure we can defeat Vader, but he's going to try anyway. Hesitantly, I follow. I know this is the only hope we have in getting back to the Falcon or even our X-wing fighter, for that matter. I'd much rather have to sit in Luke's lap again than stay here even a fraction of a second longer. I cautiously peer around the corner, and seeing nothing, step inside with Luke close behind.

Danger suddenly screams through the Force and I activate my lightsaber just as Vader's blade swings towards us. I didn't even register him standing there until now, not that it's surprising. Luke hastily activates his as well and joins the fight.

From the intensity at which Vader's swinging his lightsaber now, I'm pretty sure he's done playing. He quickly forces both of us onto the defensive, and soon we've backed out of the structure all together, and we're on the relatively narrow reactor shaft that's over nothing but a very long fall into oblivion. Sparks fly as an occasional stray lightsaber blow strikes the railing.

He throws a sudden powerful Force-shove my direction, that sends me flying backwards. I drop my lightsaber somewhere during the flight. Panic surges through me, and I barely manage to catch onto the edge of the railing at the end. If I hadn't, I'd be falling down the shaft right below me now. Maybe… maybe it's a good thing I'm all the way out here. At least I won't have to fight anymore.

The same moment, he knocks Luke off balance, who falls onto the ground. Vader holds his lightsaber only a foot away from him. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist."

With a bit more clamoring, I finally manage to drag myself back onto the shaft in a position that I won't fall from. There's no way I'll be able to intervene, though, without risking being thrown right off the shaft. Considering it seemed like that's exactly what he was going for, he'll probably try again if I get close enough.

Luke edges along the ground away from the lightsaber. The moment he's far enough, he swings his lightsaber into Vader's before scrambling back to his feet. A few seconds – and swings later – Luke hits Vader on the shoulder with his lightsaber, which only serves to increase the intensity of the battle. Clearly, he's had more than enough playing. _Please don't kill Luke._

Luke hastily backs up further onto the last part of the shaft, the same part that I'm on now. A stray swing of Vader's lightsaber cuts through some part of the complex and sends it flying. Luke attempts to parry the next blow, but Vader swings higher, cutting off his hand. My eyes widen in horror. It's not that I haven't seen people lose hands before, but it's just… this is _Anakin_ doing this to his own _son_. Never ever could I have guessed he'd fall this far.

Luke screams, barely managing to keep his hold on the railing with his other hand. He slowly begins backing down the ledge that leads to where I'm holding on.

"There is no escape," says Vader, "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

I know he's looking at me even though I can't see his eyes. It's as though it's boring through me. "Ahsoka, you do not need to fight me. Join me. We have fought together in the past, and we can do so again in the future." There's something almost entreating in his voice, and if he wasn't the Sith Lord I see before me, asking me to help him dominate the galaxy, I would join him in a heartbeat.

"I will _never_ help enslave the galaxy to a dictator," I return confidently, staring at where his eyes are without fear. "The Anakin I knew would _never_ have asked such a thing from me."

"The Anakin you knew is _dead_ ," he snarls, anger flaring out into the Force. His focus turns back to his son, and I suspect he is willing to consider me expendable, not a pleasant thought to be sure. "Luke, it is not too late. You can still join me, and I will let her go."

Vader deactivates his lightsaber as Luke reaches the same thing I'm holding onto. Reaching over to him while carefully holding on myself, I help him onto the edge of the complex. _Now what are we going to do?_ There _is_ no escape. _Except by falling maybe._ I glance down. There may be something we could catch onto down there, but then what? It's not like we'd be escaping from there either. Vader would find us before Leia, and we wouldn't be any better off. If we survived the fall, that is.

"I'll never join you!" yells Luke.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." I know where he's going with this conversation. He's going to tell him the truth. The truth Obi-Wan and Yoda never did. If only I'd had a chance to tell him earlier.

"He told me enough!" shouts Luke, "It was you who killed him." Oh, if only you knew.

"No. _I_ am your father."

Luke stares at him in shock and then shakes his head in denial. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

" _No!_ " screams Luke.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It's the only way," Vader urges him.

I glance down the shaft behind us, then exchange a look with Luke. There's only one more thing we can do. It's our only hope now. The only chance of escape. Even if Vader's anger at me has momentarily decreased, it won't last. Luke obviously knows what I'm thinking. My gaze turns back to my master for what I hope won't be the last time. I don't want to do this, but I know there's no choice. Luke and I let go simultaneously, my grip instantly shifting to him, so we don't lose each other in the fall. Then we're falling. And falling. And falling.

A strange feeling of deja vu washes over me. It almost reminds me of back when I was running, trying to escape my master and the clones. When he managed to find me. I remember the nearly desperate expression on his face as he asked me to come back, to stop fighting, but I refused. I wonder what would have happened if I'd listened. Would it still have gone the same? But then the clones caught up, and I jumped onto ship far below, where they couldn't reach me.

Anakin – Vader reaches through our bond briefly. "You left me. Again." The pure rage in his voice is enough to make me shiver, but there's nothing else I could do. If I'd stayed a second longer, he would have killed me. He was going to unless Luke stopped him. And – and in that moment, I was too scared of him to stay.

I suddenly feel us being sucked into an exhaust pipe along the side of the never-ending shaft. At long last, I finally manage to catch myself, and Luke lands next to me. Ignoring the spinning in my head from such a long fall, I manage to sit up. Luke struggles into a sitting position as well.

Suddenly, the grill below us falls open and we both go tumbling again – this time straight onto some pipes hanging in the middle of the air over nothing at all. _Great._ I manage to grab ahold of them, and then help Luke get a good grip as well, which is hard for him considering that he only has one hand, plus being in terrible pain.

"Ahsoka…" Luke moans.

"Try calling Leia or someone through the Force," I advise. It's our only hope, and I'm not even sure it will work. Otherwise, we'll be stranded here forever and die, or wait until Vader picks us up, which I'm sure he will. Neither option sounds pleasant. Next to me, I can feel Luke reaching out with the Force, trying to contact her.

I struggle to keep my grip on the pipes, using the Force to maintain my balance. With one hand, I hold onto Luke, just to ensure he won't fall since he's at a severe disadvantage.

Moments later, though it feels more like an eternity, I spot a light moving closer to us in the darkening sky. As it zooms closer, I can tell that it's the Falcon. Honestly, I'm surprised it worked. If Leia's not Force-sensitive, it shouldn't be possible. It flies closer, and once it's within range, the hatch on top opens, and we both let go and fall through.

Speeding up my drop, I land first. Hurriedly, I stand up and turn back to Luke, slowing his fall right before he lands. Lando helps both of us in through the hatch just as I catch sight of three approaching TIE-fighters, which have already begun firing on the ship. I should have expected our escape was still far from over. As the ship rocks from the fire, Lando scrambles back to the cockpit. Luke follows, half-supported by me.

Leia jumps up and crushes him in a hug as he steps in. "Oh, Leia," he murmurs.

" _You're back,_ " barks Chewbacca happily.

"All right Chewie, let's go," advises Lando, sitting down in the pilot seat.

"We better get him medical attention," I remind Leia. She nods, and we both help him out of the cockpit, taking him into another room on the ship where there is a medical droid and cot. He lays down on it, and Leia has the droid begin tending to his injury.

Deciding that I'd probably be of better use elsewhere, I leave the room to return to the cockpit in case there's anything I can do to help. Apparently, Leia has the same idea. I want to stay with Luke, the only person who has some idea what I'm feeling now, but we need to get out of here.

"We'll be back," she tells Luke before hurrying after me.

The ship is rocking from the laser fire as we both arrive. Lights are flashing on the control panels, and Lando and Chewie are desperately trying to keep the ship under control while firing back at the TIE fighters at the same time. Suddenly, another ship appears on the scanner.

"Star Destroyer," I observe. I have the feeling that that's Vader pursuing us. Just what we need. Not.

"All right, Chewie. Ready for light speed," says Lando nervously.

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive," replies Leia. There's another explosion and then a green light flashes on panel next to her

"All the coordinates are set. It's now or never," Leia declares.

" _Exactly_ ," agrees Chewbacca.

"Punch it!" commands Lando. With a shrug, Chewbacca pulls the lever. And of course, because this is exactly what we need, nothing happens. The Wookie howls in rage.

"They told me they fixed it!" protests Lando frantically, "I trusted them to fix it. It's not my fault!" Chewbacca just growls angrily in response, before rising to his feet and storming out of the cockpit, glaring murderously at Lando. I hurry after him. Maybe there's something I can do.

I follow him into another room of the Falcon where Artoo is busy assembling Threepio. He now has one leg attached, and in much better shape than he was when I last saw him. Chewie and I hurry over to the hyperdrive and immediately get to work trying to fix it, ignoring the droids squabbling in the background. I can't really see anything _wrong_ with it.

I want nothing more at the moment than to crash on a bed for the next week, but that's not an option. We _can't_ let Vader catch us, and if we don't move quickly, that's what'll happen. I want to talk to him, but that won't work right now.

Suddenly, Artoo zooms over and plugs himself into the wall, ignoring Threepio yelling at him to come back from the other side of the room. _Go for it, Artoo!_ If anyone can fix the problem, _he_ can. Seconds later, the Falcon zips out into hyperspace, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	9. 8 - From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'll only be releasing this fanfic on Wednesdays. :P

Complete exhaustion, physical and emotional, overtakes me moments after we're safely in hyperspace. Leaving the hyperdrive area, I step into another side room on the ship where no one else is right now. I need to be alone for at least a little while to get myself under control and have some time to think. I should go check on Luke, but that will wait until I'm ready to face the barrage of questions I know will be coming.

Sinking to the floor, I bury my head in my hands. How could everything have come to this? I struggle to accept the mind-numbing truth. He's gone. Anakin, my master, my brother, is gone. Not _gone_. Fallen. Is there even anything of the person I knew left?

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have just left him like that? I didn't know it would hurt him so much, but it should have been obvious. It's obvious now. He always cared more than he should have, and I'd never paid close enough attention to his feelings. _I'm so sorry, Master. I failed you. I will make up for it. I promise._

The reality crushes me. Everyone's gone. I'm alone. All alone. And there's no one to help. Not Plo. Not Obi-Wan. Not Yoda. And certainly not Anakin. I'm _here_ , in the future, for who knows how long, foreseeing everything that was going to happen. Maybe I can change it. Maybe. I have to try. I can't just sit back and watch this all happen.

Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching. _Someone's coming._ Chewbacca appears in the doorway, and growls softly.

" _What's wrong?_ "

"I just – everything," I mumble. Perhaps 'what isn't?' would have been a more correct response. "How is Luke doing?" I ask hastily, attempting to veer the topic away from myself. I reluctantly climb to my feet, but I probably should try to get my mind on something else. At least for now.

" _He'll be alright. He'll get a replacement paw as soon as we arrive at the Rebellion_ ," responds the Wookie, walking over and wrapping his huge fury arms around me. I hug him back. It's… unusual, but right now, it seems to make me feel a little better. And it's a reminder that maybe I'm not as completely alone as I feel. If I tell them the truth, I won't have to share this burden alone. At least not _now_.

" _You're Ahsoka Tano. How is it that you're still a cub_?" he asks, letting go of me.

"How do you that's who I am?" I inquire.

" _You smell just like her_ ," he explains. Oh. That was… unexpected.

"That's something I'm sure the others are wondering as well. Perhaps we should go out there, so I don't have to be repeating this twice," I suggest. I'm still not really in the mood for having a long conversation with everyone, but obviously I can't avoid it any longer. Besides, I'd rather get it over with now.

We go into the main hold where all the others are gathered. I'm honestly a little surprised that Luke's still conscious, and I can tell he has a million questions to ask me. Right now, I'm just grateful that he doesn't mention any of the things I _definitely_ don't want to talk about in front of everyone. Hopefully, that will be a conversation we can privately, _later_. Preferably, much later.

"Who are you anyway?" questions Leia.

"A new friend of Luke, Ahsoka Tano," I reply. She stares at me, a mixture of shock and confusion. What? Has she heard of me?

"But you're dead!" she splutters. Oh, nice to know that in twenty years from now I'm going to be dead. A good thing to add to my list of concerns right now, but for some reason, that knowledge isn't bothering me as immensely as it should. Maybe my emotions are too messed up for it to sink in right now. "And how could you look so _young_? Aren't you, like, thirty-something? You look like half your age!"

"I know this is hard to believe, but I'm from the past." Just as simple as that.

"What?!" cries Luke. All the others just gape at me in shock. Except Chewie.

"That's impossible!" exclaims Lando.

"The probability of someone time-traveling is approximately one in two million, three hundred sixty-five thousand, nine hundred seventy-four," protests Threepio, and I'm hardly sure if he's trying to say it is possible or if he's agreeing with the others that it isn't. Where does he even get those calculations from anyway?

"The Force brought me to the planet Luke was on," I explain, "But from the past."

"But – but that means…" Luke mutters, before trailing off. I can see the multitude of questions of his eyes, and I'm grateful he doesn't start asking them right now.

"I don't believe this," frowns Leia skeptically, crossing her arms.

"It's true, Leia," Luke replies. Thankfully, he's standing up for me. "When she appeared on that planet – she was completely clueless about everything." _Hey!_ "She didn't even know what the _Death Star_ was."

" _Besides, she smells identical to the Ahsoka Tano I met years ago_ ," insists Chewbacca, " _Even a clone of her wouldn't be the same_." Good to know.

Leia continues to look doubtful but doesn't object, which means this conversation is about over.

I can still see the questions in Luke's eyes, but he doesn't speak. _A different time_.

**w**

I'm still completely exhausted in every way possible. We'll be reaching the Rebellion base tomorrow. First thing, Luke will be getting a replacement hand, and Lando and Chewie will be leaving to try and find Han. Strangely enough, they'll be heading to Tatooine. Now, though, I just need to try to get some sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm not awake, but I'm not quite sleeping, either. It's a vision. Someone is standing in front of me, someone I've only seen once before in my life, back on Mortis so long ago. My older self.

I find myself completely speechless at first. Am I dead or alive in this time? Because I've never heard of live people communicating with each other like this if it's really happening, although considering this is _myself_ , it may be an exception.

"When are you from?" she speaks first after studying me for a long moment.

Finally, I find my voice. "The Council just asked me to – to rejoin," I explain, shifting uncomfortably at the mention of _that_ again. I'm still hurt, upset, and feeling betrayed over that mess, but I know there's no way I can leave Anakin now. Not when he needs me most. Now that I know, I'll never leave him.

But the Jedi… I'm not ready to rejoin them, not after everything that happened. When they betrayed me the moment there was even a hint that I could have turned my loyalties against them, after I'd spent my life dedicated to them, there was no longer any way I could remain in the Order. But I can't stay with Anakin and also leave the Order. It would never work. We'd hardly be around each other most of the time with the war going on. But… to just rejoin after everything they did to me… It's not so simple. I need more time to figure this out.

My older self nods, a look of understanding creeping onto her face, which snaps me out of my thoughts. "Just remember that the future is always in motion. This future does not _have_ to happen. The Force brought you here to find out certain things about the future so you could change it when you return to your own time."

I nod. "I know." To say this interaction is weird would be an understatement. After all, it's my older self, who knows _everything_ about me, plus much more. And what _I_ could have caused. We know each other better than anyone else ever could. "How do I know what I need to do?" I ask.

She pauses before answering. "I can't tell you the changes you need to make. This is something you have to figure out on your own. The most I can do is direct you to what needs to change. By showing you some memories." She steps closer to me. "I'll let you see it with your own eyes." She puts a hand on me – which is weird considering that we're the same person – and then the scene in front of my eyes changes.

I'm meditating… or at least that's what my older self is doing. I know instinctively as I appear here that I'm not in control of my body. I'll only be able to watch whatever is about to happen from the background.

"Ahsoka," a familiar voice speaks in the background. _Was that_ Anakin _?_ My eyes open and I turn my head, scanning the dark room. No one is there. I must have just been my – _our_ – imaginations. I want to hear him again badly enough that I'm _imagining_ it. I miss him that much… which shouldn't be too surprising. Turning back around, I attempt to go back to meditating.

"Ahsoka," the voice calls my name louder this time. It's _definitely_ Anakin. I've missed him so much even though it's only been a few days. I want to see him again. I really want to turn around but my older-self doesn't move.

"Why did you leave?" he asks, sounding so… _betrayed_ , "Where were you when I needed you?" Yes, at the end of the day, it was the cause of everything. It may not actually have led to it, but if I'd stayed… I could have prevented his fall. Which is why I should have stayed, but in this world, I _didn't_ , so I have to bear the consequences. But… I'll really need to think on this more later. I don't know what to do.

"I made a choice," I hear myself say, "I couldn't stay." I look down at the floor. No, I could have stayed. I just didn't want to because there was too much going on. With what the Order did, seeing how corrupted it was… but did that really justify leaving Anakin when he needed me most? It's not until now I realize he would have been having as difficult a time as I was coming to terms with it all.

"You were _selfish_." Anakin's tone is harsher this time, accusing.

"No," my older self insists. It was her this time, not at all me, because _I_ wouldn't say the same. I know it's true. I left him over my own self-interest, too caught up in my own emotions to see his.

"You abandoned me! _You failed me!_ " he yells. A red hue begins to illuminate the room from behind me. "Do you know what I have become?"

Mechanical breathing reaches my ears – _Vader's_ breathing. I already knew it's true, but that doesn't make seeing him again any easier. "No! _No!_ " I scream, whipping out my lightsabers and activating them. White blades shoot out the ends. A passing thought flickers through my mind, wondering when I got white lightsabers, but I'll have to ask later.

I whirl around to see nothing. The red hue is gone and so is my master, not that he was ever _here_ exactly. We were communicating through the Force. This time my body reacts the way I really want to. I sink to the floor in despair.

Just then, even though I'm far from ready to continue this, the scene before my eyes changes completely once more. I'm in a strange place. Vader is standing not far off with his red lightsaber raised. On the ground is a boy with black hair whom I don't recognize, which isn't surprising considering he looks quite young and this must be happening many years in the future from my timeline. _Who is he, anyway?_ I suppose it doesn't really matter.

"Perhaps I was wrong," states Vader, raising his lightsaber higher, preparing to strike.

I step closer, unignited lightsabers in my hands, as electricity crackles in the background. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Vader turns around to face me, deactivating his lightsaber. "It was foretold that you would be here. Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to."

"We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found." He says it in the same tone he did when making the offer to me back on Cloud City. And if it wasn't for what he was asking, I have no doubt I would have. Same for my older self.

"There are no Jedi. You and your inquisitors have seen to that!" I retort, bravely stepping closer to him.

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not," Vader replies, turning to look down at the boy on the ground.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible," I retort, "My master could never be as vile as _you_."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." Is that really what he thinks? No. _No._ It's not possible. Anakin is still there. I know he is. Or he would have killed me when he had the chance. Both in this timeline, and on Cloud City. Hope sparks within me. Anakin's not gone. He's still there somewhere, hidden. Maybe I can bring him back. It's not supposed to be possible to turn a Sith back, but then again, time travel isn't supposed to be possible either.

"Then I will avenge his death."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

" _I_ am no Jedi." The response was definitely unexpected on my part. How much happened with me in this time period? In a swift move, I ignite my two white lightsabers and lunge forwards. He reactivated his red blade, and I charge the rest of the way to where he's standing, leaping into the air and our blades clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	10. 9 - Visions

The battle in the vision continues furiously until I'm thrown off a ledge. After a moment of recovering myself, I climb back up to see Vader trying to Force-pull _something,_ that I get the feeling is important, away from the boy. There's another man with him now.

Igniting my lightsabers, I charge him from behind. Vader whirls around at the last moment, swinging his red lightsaber towards me. I leap through the air over his head, swinging one of my lightsabers to meet his, and the other one down across his helmet. Vader falls to the ground, and I land several feet away, lightsabers deactivating as I hit the ground.

I push myself up and turn around to see Vader still kneeling behind me. The boy and the other person use the temporary distraction to scramble back towards the waiting ship. Vader raises his head, revealing a crack in his helmet through which I can see a yellow eye.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka," he calls. He sounds half like Anakin now, his tone somehow distinctly _caring_ , even though it shouldn't be.

"Anakin?" I exclaim. I pull myself to my feet, staring at my brother. I can feel the sense of fierce determination in her, even if it's not _me_. "I won't leave you. Not this time."

He stares back at me for several long moments before his eye narrows and fills with anger again. "Then you will _die_ ," he snarls, activating his lightsaber again. He begins walking closer to me, but I don't move or react. I just stand there, accepting my death.

"Ahsoka! No!" yells the boy, running back down the ramp of the ship, trying to come for me. I Force-shove him backwards at the ship before turning back to Vader. Spinning around, I activate my lightsabers and block his blow from behind. The ship fully closes, and our battle continues raging.

A sudden explosion draws my eyes to the ceiling. The building is collapsing. On us. Our lightsabers continue clashing furiously. He's attacking me with the same intensity he was in the end back on Cloud City, except this time I'm doing a much better job fighting back.

We get trapped in a saberlock. Moments tick by as I struggle to keep his lightsaber from striking me. Suddenly, there's an explosion as the ceiling above us gives way. I shove him backwards with my lightsabers and then slam the blades into the floor between us. Instantly, the floor starts to crumble. I raise my head unflinching from where the cracks spread across the ground, watching as Vader raises his lightsaber.

Someone yanks me backwards just as Vader swings his lightsaber in what would have been a killing blow. Simultaneously, the floor caves in, and he falls through the hole.

It's the last thing I see before my older self reappears. I'm back in the vision. Or _is_ it a vision, considering I think I'm actually still alive? It's hard to say. Maybe it's a communication through the Force.

"Anakin's still there," I insist. I know it.

She pauses for a long moment, pain clear in her eyes, before replying. "Yes, but your focus is the past. Not the future." True enough. Even though I don't fully understand what I have to change, at least I have an idea where to start.

"Why do you have white lightsabers?" I inquire.

"I got the crystals from an Inquisitor and healed them of the Dark Side using the Force, so they turned white." Interesting. I didn't even know that was possible.

Still, I get the feeling that there's something else I'm missing. "What else do I need to know?"

"I became a Grey Jedi after spending a long time meditating on what to call myself. I realized that there's a lot the Jedi don't understand. I finally figured out exactly what the vision on Mortis was telling me. That there was more I wouldn't see if I stayed as a Jedi; our destiny lies outside of them. And with the time here, maybe you won't have to leave to realize this." I really don't know what to say to that. After seeing the fight, I shouldn't be surprised to hear about this, but I definitely never expected it. After all, if I wasn't with the Jedi, where else would I go?

"What exactly do the Grey Jedi believe?" I question interestedly.

My older self takes a deep breath and then begins to recite.

_There is no dark side, nor a light side._

_There is only the Force._

_I will do what I must to keep the balance._

_The balance is what keeps me together._

_There is no good without evil,_

_But evil must not be allowed to flourish._

_There is passion, yet peace._

_There is serenity, yet emotion._

_There is chaos, yet order._

_I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance._

_I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way._

_I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance._

_I am a guardian of balance._

_I am a Gray Jedi._

This is all a lot to process. We lapse into silence for a few moments as I think. It's totally against everything I've been taught my whole life, but there's a part of me that agrees with it, especially with the latest turn of events. I always knew the Jedi weren't completely right on some things, but everything that's happening now is just amplifying those feelings. This is almost beginning to make me wonder if the prophecy of the Chosen One wasn't completely misinterpreted by _everyone_.

It's something I'll have to spend a long time meditating on to understand. Right now, though, we should discuss anything else we have to, since there's no saying how long this meeting will be able to last. I doubt we can talk forever like this.

"If I'm going to change anything, I need to know exactly how the Empire was formed," I declare, "Or at least something about what was happening around that time." Anything more than what I know would be helpful, actually.

"Not long before the Empire was formed, I re-met up with Anakin and ended up searching for Maul. Palpatine arranged his own kidnapping by General Grievous, and Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the rescue," she begins to relate, immediately having my full attention.

"Dooku was killed during the fight, and Palpatine, unfortunately, arrived safely on Coruscant. The war continued even with Dooku's death, however, because Grievous was still alive. Shortly thereafter, Grievous was located on Utapau, and Obi-Wan was sent to kill him. The majority of the Council, including Master Yoda, were off of Coruscant as well. I don't know what exactly happened, but Anakin Fell. After that, Sidious gave the order to the clones to kill the Jedi."

"And they did it?!" I cry, horrified. How could they? They'd fought alongside the Jedi for _years_ by then!

"They did," she confirms, visibly hesitating. "I – I don't know how much of this I should actually tell you. There are some things which would be better for you to learn on your own. Trust in the Force. It will reveal the truth when it's time."

I nod numbly, seeing the truth of her words, but still wishing that she could tell me everything. It's obvious that there are some things which she wants to share but feels that either I'm not ready, or that I need to find out when the time is right. I don't like it, but it is what it is. My mind is drawn back to what she said about the clones.

Why would they do that? It doesn't make any sense. We've known each other for years. A stab of anger shoots through me as I mull over the bigger details of what happened. Of course, Sidious would get Obi-Wan off Coruscant before pulling whatever he had planned. Without me, Obi-Wan was the only one keeping Anakin there. I just wish I knew exactly why this all had to happen.

"If Grievous had died earlier, then maybe things would have been different," I muse.

My older self nods. "Possibly. At least it might have made it more difficult for Sidious to succeed." We look at each other, an idea starting to form in our heads at once. "If you could eliminate Grievous earlier…"

"I'm just not sure how I could do that. I mean, neither of the times we fought I was strong enough to defeat him. I can't do it alone." I suppose I could have tried harder, maybe, but my fighting style doesn't work very well against his. I'm good at the offensive, as is my master, not defensive.

"You'll figure something out," she assures me.

"Very helpful," I reply sarcastically.

"I've told you all I can. A thousand generations live in you now, but _this_ is your fight," she responds seriously, ignoring my remark. Somehow, the world in front of me starts disappearing. "May the Force be with you." It's the last thing I hear before everything fades out.

My eyes open to reveal the ceiling of a cabin in the Falcon. I'm awake back on the ship now. Well, I have far too much to think about to be sleeping now, even if it's still the middle of the night. I begin mentally going over everything that I need to do once I get back to my own time.

First of all, I need to stay as close as possible to Anakin and try to make sure Obi-Wan is doing likewise. I don't know how much I'll tell them about this, but I'll worry about it when the time comes. There's no way to know what all will even happen here, so I'll have to think about it once I'm at home, since clearly, I'll be returning. I wonder for a moment why I was sent to the future instead of Obi-Wan. It'd seem like he'd do better at keeping Anakin from Falling. Then again, he already lost Anakin's trust. I still have it.

I wince when I remember the undercover mission. I'd never seen Anakin so angry, so _hurt_ in my life. As Vader it's different, maybe almost in a better way. Up until my framing, that was probably what hurt me the most. It wasn't easy to see someone I cared for so much _die_ , even though he wasn't really dead, I suppose. I was still able look past my own pain to see Anakin's. It's something I'll never forget even though I _want_ to.

Shaking the memories out of mind, I recall another thing I really need to do. Eliminate Grievous, and possibly Dooku too, neither of which are going to be easy.

Suddenly an idea forms in my mind. I really wish there was a way I could find out more about how Anakin Fell – more than what my older self told me. No one here alive knows… but there is _someone_ who's not exactly living who might know more.

Slipping out of bed, careful not to disturb the other sleeping occupants of the cabin, I sneak out of the room and go in search of Artoo and Threepio. Even if no one else can tell me anything, at least one of them should be able to. Artoo more than likely knows, I suspect, since Threepio is too talkative to keep secrets properly.

I step into the room the droids were in earlier to see that they're both still there. "Ahsoka!" exclaims Threepio in surprise, "May I be of assistance?"

" _Aren't most beings supposed to be sleeping at this hour_?" beeps Artoo.

"I need to talk to you," I inform, "Ask you some stuff about the past… from the timeline I came from."

" _What_?" Artoo beeps.

"I'm afraid I can't be of help," objects Threepio sadly, "Since Artoo claims that my memory was wiped."

"Just don't say anything to anyone about whatever happens here and that will be help enough," I assure the droid, hoping he'll let me talk to his friend in peace now.

"As you wish, Mistress Ahsoka," Threepio agrees reluctantly before falling silent.

I sit down on the floor next to Artoo. It's weird how my only friend here who I can talk to freely about everything right now is a droid. They really are more helpful than most people would imagine.

Taking a deep breath, trying to shake the sudden worried, I ask, "When was the last time you saw Anakin?"

" _Right before he deactivated_ ," comes the prompt reply.

"Can you show me?" I inquire.

" _You don't want to see this, Ahsoka_ ," Artoo sounds about as worried as a bunch of beeps could sound. What happened? If even Artoo is warning me about seeing it, _just what happened?_ Now this I must see. It's something I need to know, though it will probably hurt.

"Just show me," I urge.

Artoo beeps a reluctant reply before he projects a hologram, and a recording begins to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, I released a one-shot, Ignorance is Bliss, and I'd appreciate it if you looked at it. :D


	11. 10 - Mustafar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is going to hurt, but I'm not apologizing. :) Lol.

The sky is cloudy and dark, but it stills appears to be daytime. In the background, I can see rivers of lava flowing. It reminds me of… _Mustafar_. I've been there once before. It's the planet Anakin and I went to one time to save the Force-sensitive children from Bane and the Sith. It was not at all a fun experience and ended with both of us running for the ship as fast as we could with the entire building collapsing around us. Not to mention the floor literally gave way under my feet, and I barely managed to jump out of the way on time.

A Naboo spaceship, _Padme's_ , lands not far away on the landing dock, and she begins descending the ramp as Anakin walks the other direction from somewhere I can't see. The sight of him sends a pang stabbing through me. Watching this, I can just something is off about him, like he's already Fallen or about to. It's more a feeling I get from the Force than anything else. And for some inexplicable reason, I suddenly have a very bad feeling about continuing to watch this.

They run to each other. "Padme, I saw your ship," Anakin says as they embrace. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registers that I haven't seen her since my trial. I try not to think about it.

"Oh, Anakin!" she exclaims tearfully. Wait, why is she crying? What is going on right now _?_

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things," cries Padme. _Oh. Oh no._

"What things?" demands Anakin.

"He said you have turned to the Dark Side… that you killed younglings," Padme answers. _No. No. No. No!_ I can't believe this. Somewhere inside I knew it was true, but I can't believe it. Tears sting my eyes, but I hold them back, unable to look away from the hologram. _Master, what have you_ done?

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," he insists.

"He cares about us," she argues.

" _Us?_ " demands Anakin, a dangerous edge in his voice.

"He knows. He wants to help you," she insists. Anakin seems almost amused for a second and looks away, an expression I don't understand at all. "Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme protests.

"Love won't save you, Padme," Anakin argues, "Only my new powers can do that _." Save her from_ what? I don't understand. This makes no sense. There's something huge I'm missing that I'm not convinced I'll find the answer to.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this," she pleads.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." So, he's Fell to protect Padme… although from what exactly I'm not sure. But I think the only reason things went this far is because at this point everyone has broken his trust or left him. Except Padme maybe. Even _I_ did. So that's why I was sent here, to see the consequences of my actions. Which means that whatever terrible things are about to happen – because somehow, I know something will happen even though I can't stop watching – is going to be my fault.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Padme begs frantically trying to make him see reason. Well, that answers who Luke's mother is, not that I hadn't already guessed.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," Anakin insists. This… this isn't Anakin. Not the one I know. It's Vader.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Padme cries, stepping back from him and shaking her head, "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan," snaps Anakin, glancing around. He looks almost worried for some reason. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Just what has happened between Anakin and Obi-Wan that he seems so distrusting of him? I know the undercover mission changed a lot between them, but it was never _this_ bad. At least not that I know of. Unless he's just afraid. After everything he did, I wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done. What you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back. I love you!" cries Padme. I need to stop watching. Right now. But I can't.

Anakin's gaze turns to something behind Padme. " _Liar!_ " he roars. I flinch at the fury in his tone.

Padme turns around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the ship. "No!" she cries.

"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin shouts, rage blinding him.

"No!" she cries again, but he's already too mad to listen. I watch with mounting horror as Anakin raises his arm and begins to Force-choke her.

"Let her go, Anakin," orders Obi-Wan.

"What have you and she been up to?" he yells in response.

"Let her go!" he orders again, walking down the ship's ramp towards them. Anakin finally releases Padme, and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin accuses, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin pulls off his cloak.

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," retorts Obi-Wan, pulling off his as well. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." The two start slowly circling each other as he speaks.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do," Anakin retorts before stopping and turning to face his back to them. Obi-Wan stops beside Padme and puts a hand on her. "I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." _That's not really what you think._

"Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy," he growls.

There is a pause of silence before Obi-Wan speaks again. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He unclips his lightsaber. Of course. Anakin never started the fight. Neither with Obi-Wan, nor me. That just makes everything so much worse. We both had the chance to talk, yet we both chose to fight. It's an obvious indication that Anakin's _still_ there, even after all this time of being Vader. He never wanted a fight, either time. It just… happened.

"You will try," snarls Anakin.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber. Anakin draws his own, igniting it as he jumps across the landing platform towards his former master. Their blue lightsabers begin clashing widely before they disappear off the hologram, still fighting.

I continue stare, still frozen from shock as the hologram flickers off. I can't think. I can only sit there, motionless, staring at where the hologram just was only moments ago. "No," I mumble nonsensically, unable to process anything I'd just seen.

 _You did this. You made this happen._ "No," I insist, although I _know_ it's true. _Everything_ that happened could have been prevented if I hadn't been so selfish… a lifetime ago. _You could have prevented it. You_ could _have. But you chose not to_.

Tears flow endlessly as the reality of the past few days sinks in. Somewhere deep inside, I know I ought to go back to bed, but I don't have the sense or strength to get up. Curling in on myself next to Artoo, I cry for everything that could have been, the deaths of everyone I know, but most of all, Anakin's Fall.

**w**

"Ahsoka?" Someone's calling my name a million miles away.

I slowly open my eyes, confused for a moment as to where I am before everything that happened before I fell asleep next to Artoo comes rushing back to me. The droid is still sitting not far from me. Threepio is nowhere to be seen, obviously having gone elsewhere while I was asleep. Near the doorway of the room stands Luke, his arm still bandaged.

"What's going on?" I ask, sitting up.

"We'll be emerging from hyperspace shortly," he informs, walking towards me.

"Everyone else awake?" I inquire, feeling almost awkward for some reason. Maybe I'm just afraid of the conversation I know is about to come.

He pauses a moment, glancing at the open doorway behind him. "Yes, but I think we'll have some time alone for now." That's nice. I mean, _not_ nice. Why am I so worried about this, anyway? He takes a seat opposite me and pins me with a look. "He trained you after Yoda, didn't he?"

I don't need to ask what he's talking about. I just nod, letting out a quiet sigh.

"How did you know who he was… on Cloud City?" Luke presses. I can sense an unasked question in his words. He's wondering if I was lying to him too.

"Our bond. When we sensed each other's Force presence's, it came back, even though it's been inactive on his part for over two decades," I explain. _It's only been inactive for days for me. Maybe that's why it was so simple._ We lapse into silence for a few moments. "I came to Dagobah only minutes before you saw me. That's why I hardly had an idea what was happening at the time."

Luke looks across the room, a conflict raging in his eyes. I can understand how he must feel right now. After all, it's not every day that you discover the father you practically worshiped is the Sith Lord the entire galaxy – including _you_ – hates. And that everyone was lying to you about it.

"Why did he Fall – do you know?" he asks finally.

I slowly let out a deep breath, shaking my head. "I have no idea." Or, maybe I do, but I don't want to say it. We all left him. _Every single person_ he cared about abandoned him, even me. Is it any surprise he Fell? "He had his… moments, but he was the most caring Jedi I've ever known. Always watching his friends until the end. He was the best master I could have asked for." I suck in a shaky breath, trying to suppress the multitude of emotions surging through me.

I miss him. I really, really do. I know I'd been ready to leave everyone behind, but now, I just want to be home with my brother.

"Regardless, he's not the person he once was, but I know Anakin's still there." I sound a little more confident than I feel.

Luke doesn't reply. Silence falls over both of us again, and this time, I hear moving around in the ship. We probably aren't going to have much longer here.

"Maybe we should rejoin the others?" I suggest, climbing to my feet. Luke hesitates for a moment before agreeing. Together, we walk out of the room and head for the cockpit to await the momentary arrival at the Rebellion base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, I released a post-ROTJ Vader time travel called The Meaning of Destiny. I think you'll really enjoy it, so if you could please check it out... :D


	12. 11 - The Rebel Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the support which you've given to this fanfic! We really appreciate it! If not for you, the readers, I don't think we'd bother writing. Lol.

We've arrived at the Rebel Alliance base – which for now is just a cruiser floating around in space until they find a better option. I stand in the medbay next to Luke's bed as medical droid works on replacing his hand. Leia is nearby. Artoo and Threepio are standing by the large viewport in the room, looking out into space at the other Rebel fighters flying about.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff," Lando's voice comes through the commlink in Luke's other hand. Chewbacca and Lando are leaving for Tatooine on the Falcon to go in search of Han.

"Good luck, Lando," replies Luke.

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you," Lando informs him. I still wonder exactly what happened to Boba during that the past twenty years. Not that it's as important as everything else, but I really find it sad how someone like the child I met so many years ago could have become someone like the person we know now.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine," Luke tells him.

"Princess, we'll find Han, I promise," he assures Leia who smiles in response.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for you signal," Luke informs him. The Wookie grows a response.

"Take care, you two," cautions Luke.

"May the Force be with you," I add before the call disconnects and Luke sets the commlink down.

I glance over at the medical droid as it begins pricking the fingers on Luke's new hand. It looks _real,_ unlike Anakin's mechanical arm back from my time. Technology has certainly advanced a lot during these past twenty years. At least that's one good thing. Maybe someday he'll be able to get an arm that looks more real also. With his hand replacement finally complete, Luke slides off the bed and walks over to Leia, who has moved to stand by the viewport.

As I watch them, I'm again reminded of my suspicion. Leia looks so much like Padme, it's just eerie. I can't help but wonder if perhaps they're actually _twins_. It doesn't sound likely, but then again, everything I've found out is also next to impossible. I'm guessing even if they're not, Leia's closely related to Padme in some other way. I haven't had a chance to talk to Leia much about her past, and besides, I know it's going to be a painful topic for her, but I'll try sometime to see if I can figure it out.

A tinge of sadness hits me as I realize that Padme's gone too. The last time I saw her was at my trial, when she was the only person willing to stand up against the entire Senate, struggling to prove my innocence. Just like so many others, she definitely didn't deserve her death. Maybe… maybe I'll be able to change everything. I can only hope.

Luke wraps an arm around Leia as I come to join the others at the viewport. Artoo and Threepio stand beside me. The Falcon suddenly flies into view before turning about and zooming off into space before disappearing from sight. Before long, they'll be gone into hyperspace.

Silence hangs in the room for many long moments as we watch the ships flying outside. Finally, Leia breaks it.

"It's probably time for us to head to that meeting with the Rebel Alliance leaders," she remarks. Right. They wanted to meet me after Leia informed them of my presence, but she's leaving it up to me to explain to them that I'm not _the_ Ahsoka Tano they're expecting. At least she's given them a warning.

"I'll come with you," offers Luke.

He and I have already discussed his training and decided that we aren't going to return to Dagobah until this whole situation with Han is taken care of. While I'm anxious to have a _talk_ with Yoda, and Obi-Wan, for that matter, it will have to wait for now. In the meantime, I'll continue training Luke. How ironic. I'll technically have a padawan even though I'm still a padawan. Well, _was_ before I was thrown out of the Order. The only question will be lightsabers. We're going to have to make new ones as soon as possible. Luke needs to be much more skilled with his lightsaber before we can do anything about Han, and he needs to be practicing now. Especially since there's no way to know what else will happen before I go home.

The fact that I'm training him will also mean I'll be able to spend plenty of time around him… and help him deal with the discovery. It's certainly brought us a lot closer. I think he sees me as the only one who really understands how he's feeling right now – which I suppose is true. He's the only one could understand my feelings too, of those that are left alive, anyway. In some ways, Anakin was just as much a father to me as a brother.

Luke and I haven't had another chance to talk alone about everything since our brief conversation this morning. We're both still struggling with the truth, but I'm trying to keep my mind on other things, so it won't overwhelm me again. I need some time to meditate on everything, maybe after the meeting. Maybe I should start by meditating on being a Grey Jedi, and then the long list of other stuff I need to think over. After that, I need to have a big long talk with Luke to try to make him feel better and find his balance.

Leia leads the way through the rebel cruiser to the meeting room while I prepare myself for their surprise and disbelief. Considering the circumstances, they'll probably be more shocked than I was when I first came here.

Several people are sitting in the room waiting for us as we enter. My eyes scan over them, to see if I recognize anyone. Only one looks familiar, and even though she looks much older than when I last saw her, I still definitely know who she is. Mon Mothma.

"We're here," announces Leia as we take seats.

"So, she is the one who claims to be Ahsoka Tano?" inquires one of the people I don't recognize.

"Yes," confirms Leia. All eyes focus on me, making me feel rather uncomfortable. This is already an awkward situation without having to be the center of attention. I do my best to maintain a sense of calm as I deal with the situation.

"How can you be her when you're only like half the age she is?" questions Mothma.

This will not at all be easy to explain to a bunch of politicians and soldiers, especially not when the Jedi have been gone for two decades. Bracing myself for reactions of disbelief, I just get to the point. "The Force brought me here. I'm from the past."

They all gape at me with varying degrees of disbelief and suspicion. "I'm afraid I just can't believe that," replies one of them.

"It's the truth," Luke speaks up for me, "She appeared on the planet I was on with Master Yoda. There's no other way she could have gotten there. Besides, he would have known if there was something suspicious about her that we needed to worry about."

None of them look much more convinced than before. "Time travel is impossible," states another one of them flatly.

"I know it's hard to believe and sounds completely far-fetched. I didn't believe it was possible either, but anything is possible with the Force," I reply.

"It's clear the Force transported her there because there's no other way she could have been there. That planet is uninhabited," Luke points out, "And besides, Chewbacca and Artoo were able to confirm it as well."

"It's impossible," insists the first one again. Most of the others murmur their agreement. Oh great. They don't believe me at all.

"I must say that I am inclined to agree with Commander Skywalker, as hard to believe as this all is," Mothma speaks up finally. I'm grateful that at least someone believes me. Alhough, I shouldn't find it too surprising that she does, considering that I'm sure she had many dealings with the Jedi when she was still a Senator.

"Seriously, this is pushing things a little too far, Mothma," objects the other.

"There's no other explanation for it," Luke argues.

"Could we perhaps do something more productive than debate over whether or not I am Ahsoka?" I sigh finally, tiring of the argument. It's pointless anyway. Those who firmly believe that it's impossible aren't going to change their minds no matter what, so we probably should just move on. "Perhaps you can do a DNA test if you must."

"I can call in a medical droid to do it," offers Leia. The others murmur their agreement. She leaves the room, returning a little later with a droid in tow. "Please perform a DNA identification test on her," she instructs the droid.

It approaches me. "Your hand please," it requests. I hold out a hand, impatient to get this over with already. It withdraws some blood before beginning to perform its analysis.

Many long moments tick by before the droid begins to speak, sounding about as confused as a machine can. "The results do not make sense. Her DNA has an exact match to someone with the name of Ahsoka Tano, who is much older than her." Thankfully, it doesn't dare suggest I might be a clone.

Most everyone in the room stare at each other in shock. With the evidence right in front of them, there's no way they can deny it anymore.

"So now that we have _confirmed_ my identity," I declare, turning back to everyone and cutting off the droid's continued protests, "For as long as I'm here, I offer to help the Rebel Alliance, but I need to stay with Luke to continue his Jedi training."

"We are grateful for your help. What time period are you from?" inquires Mothma,

"Near the end of the Clone Wars," I answer, shifting uncomfortably as I'm reminded once more of what was happening when I came here. It's something I really prefer not to think about.

"So, I'm assuming that Luke has caught you up on everything about the Empire?" I nod in confirmation. Everyone else seems too shocked to speak.

Mothma glances around the room. "Unless anyone has any other comments, this meeting is adjourned." No one speaks. We're finally dismissed and exit the room.

"Maybe we should do a bit of training now," I suggest turning to Luke. Plus, maybe we can have a talk if he's in the mood for it.

"Sure," he agrees. And perhaps we should start with a class that has to do with mediation. I'm no great fan of it, but with everything that's happened over the past several days, I think that would really do both of us a lot of good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	13. Bonus Chapter - Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone was wondering what Vader was thinking during and after the duel on Bespin, so we decided to write it and see for ourselves. :P

"There is no escape," Vader warns, stepping up to the edge of walkway opposite his son and Ahsoka. "Don't make me destroy you." But if he's being honest with himself, he knows he could never do that. He could never kill Luke. "You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Then, he turns to his old Padawan. When he first saw her, he couldn't believe it. He had killed her himself on Malachor, but that apparently didn't stop the Force from bringing her from the past. She looks just like she did when she left. She's even dressed the same. At first, that only fueled his rage; rage that she'd abandoned him, but now that the fight has paused, he finds himself again remembering how he used to feel towards her… before. "Ahsoka, you do not need to fight me. Join me. We have fought together in the past, and we can do so again in the future." The same hope he had on Malachor returns. Maybe, this time, she'll actually listen.

"I will _never_ help enslave the galaxy to a dictator," Ahsoka retorts defiantly, "The Anakin I knew would never have asked such a thing from me." And just like that, his hope is shattered, like it was on Malachor. She wants him to be someone he _isn't_. She refuses to accept him as he is, and that hurts.

"The Anakin you knew is _dead_ ," Vader snarls. Fine. She can continue to refuse him, _reject_ him. She's not of his blood. His son, on the other hand, has no excuses. He will not be permitted to leave him. "Luke, it is not too late. You can still join me, and I will let her go." He extinguishes his lightsaber as Luke finally reaches the end of the walk where Ahsoka is. She helps him get a grip on the complex next to her.

"I'll never join you!" Luke shouts, glaring back at him.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father," Vader intones. He doesn't miss how Ahsoka tenses ever so slightly at his words, looking at Luke with concern. Curious.

"He told me enough!" Luke yells, "It was you who killed him." Vader clenches his fists as his anger inflames further. Of course, Kenobi would have fed Luke those lies. He _would_ seek to turn the boy against his own father after stealing him away. Had Vader known that Padme's child lived, the current situation would be vastly different.

"No. _I_ am your father."

Luke stares at him in shock before shaking his head in desperate denial. "No," he protests, "No. That's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Vader can tell that through his conflict, Luke has instinctively accepted this truth.

" _No!_ " his son screams.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son," he urges. "Come with me. It's the only way."

Luke and Ahsoka glance at each other, but he doesn't think anything of it until they suddenly let go, allowing themselves to fall down the pit and disappear from sight, leaving him feeling oddly bereft and alone. Always alone.

_"Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never!"_

_"I am ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me now. Trust me."_

_"I do trust you, but you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me. Anakin, you have to trust me now."_

_"Ahsoka, I do trust you."_

_"I know you do. Wish me luck."_

_"I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back."_

_"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you!"_

_"I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about you."_

_"Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council. And without you."_

He remembers her walking away that day, leaving him completely alone. And he remembers how cold she was when she came back, acting as though their friendship had meant nothing to her.

_"We'll have to catch up another time."_

It was as if his feelings no longer mattered to her. And he remembers seeing her again on that fateful day on Malachor.

_"Anakin. I won't leave you. Not this time."_

But she did. She left him again. She left him alone.

_"Then you will die."_

Fury boils up, and he lashes out, crushing some of the devices around him, the Force screaming with his rage and pain. She'll always leave him, like everyone else. Like she did before. His son's reaction hurt, true, but it was to be expected. It was highly unlikely that he leap into his father's arms upon hearing the news. They are meant to be together, and Vader will find him again.

Vader reaches out briefly to his bond with Ahsoka. " _You left me. Again_ ," he snarls, before severing the connection. He doesn't want to listen to her lies or rationalizations. His focus is Luke. He has to get his son back. Turning, Vader heads back to his ship.

***

Vader lifts Ahsoka's lightsaber, turning it over in his hands. It's the one he found buried in the snow on that abandoned planet so long ago. And on that planet, the clones of the 501st who he sent with his sister lay forever. It had been years after the Purge when he'd finally found their resting place, and until shortly before Malachor, he'd assumed that Ahsoka and Rex were dead along with all the others.

His Ahsoka, his little sister, is truly dead now, because of him. He ignites the lightsaber, staring at the humming blue blade, though it's tinged slightly red from his helmet. And for at least a moment, he allows himself to remember.

How he kept Ahsoka's lightsabers and her padawan braid with him much of the time after she left the Order. How he eventually changed her lightsaber crystals to blue. How he spent so long hoping against hope that maybe one day she'd come back. And finally… how he'd found this lightsaber in the snow on that planet. He'd spent so long keeping it with him, because it was his last connection to her, he could never have mistaken the design.

And, for once, as he thinks about the day when she walked away from him and the Jedi Order, he doesn't feel the anger he often does. Just pain… and a mixture of longing, guilt, and self-loathing.

But now, his Snips is gone forever. Because he killed her.

Padme is gone forever, too, for the same reason.

Obi-Wan betrayed and left him a long time ago.

The only one he has left now is Luke, who is currently out in the galaxy with his rebel companions.

Then there's young Ahsoka, from the past, who is still out there somewhere. If it wasn't for their faint – albeit closed off – bond, he could almost let himself believe that her presence on Bespin was nothing more than a creation of the Force to torment him, if not his own imagination.

She's probably still with his son, watching over him like _he_ should have been. If he could find her, find _them_ , there's still a chance that he could persuade them to unite with him. Even if Ahsoka will never accept the Dark Side, he's certain she'd still jump at the chance to help him destroy Sidious.

What would she think if she knew that he'd killed her in this timeline? Would she even want anything to do with him? Then again, does she want anything to do with him now? After she knows that he's a Sith? When he gave her the chance on Bespin, she refused. She let go…

If the Force brought her here from the past – he's not sure what else could have, because something like that is impossible otherwise to the best of his knowledge – there had to be some reason for it. Is it to allow her to change the present? Or is it to guide her to alter the past timeline? If she returns to her time, will the changes she'll undoubtedly make affect this future?

For a moment – just a _moment_ – Vader allows himself to imagine such a world. A world where she never leaves the Order and stays with him. Where Padme doesn't die, and he's able to raise Luke himself together with her. And yes, where Obi-Wan doesn't betray and abandon him.

But those hopes, _dreams_ … are nothing more than that. They're not realistic. Besides, even if the Force sends Ahsoka back to the past, that doesn't mean she's going to choose to stay with him now any more than she did then. And even if she _did_ , he'd probably never know. Whatever may happen in such a universe would likely branch off into another timeline without having any impact on the present.

But at this point, he's willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, I released a one-shot from Obi-Wan's POV in the aftermath of the Deception arc called, Forgive Me. I hope y'all enjoy it! :D


	14. 12 - Confirmation

I stand behind Luke, watching as he levitates the various large objects in front of him before carefully setting them down. It's been several weeks since we arrived on the Rebel cruiser. Since the last base was destroyed, they still haven't found another one, and decided that, at least for now, it will be safer to remain in space.

We also have yet to make lightsabers since we need to collect the materials for them, but hopefully we'll be able to do that once we go to Tatooine. Meanwhile, I've focused on the other aspects of Luke's training, such as his not-so-great telekinesis abilities. He is improving fast, though. Faster than I would have thought possible.

Above all, I'm still struggling to come to terms with everything that's happened. I can't believe Anakin could have turned to the Dark Side, and that everything could have descended into chaos like this. Whether I want to believe it or not, the truth is right before my eyes. I don't have a choice but to accept it.

Then there's the other problem. I can't leave Anakin, but what else can I do? After what the Jedi did to me, I can't stay. I can't just forgive them. What if Anakin had been in my place instead? Would they have still abandoned him? I wouldn't be surprised, but it doesn't matter. They don't trust him. They didn't trust me, either, even though I was never anything but faithful to them from the start of the war. They should have _known_. Force, they were supposed to be Jedi masters. They should have known whether I was lying. And even if they couldn't, for whatever reason, they should have looked at the evidence. Tarkin didn't even have enough against me to make a solid case. I could have torn it apart had I been in the right mind to do so at the time.

I can't leave Anakin. I can't let the Empire be formed. Still, there's a part of me that wonders. Could I even stop it? And even if I could, _should_ I? That's the biggest problem. I don't want the Jedi to be destroyed, but I can't help but wonder. They are corrupt. There's no doubts about that. I simply don't know how else the Order can be fixed without being completely taken apart and rebuilt from scratch, as Luke is trying to do in this future.

A sudden knock on the door startles Luke out of his practicing and me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I call as Luke slowly sets the objects back down again.

"Can I come in?" replies Leia.

"Yes, of course," answers Luke. She opens the door, stepping into the room before shutting it behind her.

"We just received the signal from Chewie," she announces happily.

"We need to leave immediately," decides Luke, looking over at me. I nod in agreement. It's really strange to be training someone who's older than me, especially since I'm not even a Knight yet. Although, I guess he is technically younger from a certain point of view…

"I'll inform the Alliance High Council that we're leaving. You prepare whatever you're going to take," Leia says before hurrying out of the room. That immediately sets the two of us into motion, preparing the few things we're planning on taking with us. And at least we're finally moving towards getting new lightsabers.

About an hour later, the three of us meet in the hanger bay with Threepio and Artoo. We board one of the ships and fly away, jumping into hyperspace shortly thereafter.

I gaze out the cockpit viewport for many long moments, watching the blur of white and blue streaking by. We're going to have a long time here to find something to do. Now would be a perfect time to speak with them. I haven't had much time to talk to Leia over the past few weeks, but now would be a great opportunity. But first of all, perhaps we should discuss plans.

I turn to the others. "Let's discuss our plans," I suggest.

"Well assuming that Han is in Jabba's palace, how would even get in there to free him?" wonders Leia, "Somehow we'd have to get there all at once."

"And try to avoid a fight, if possible," Luke adds.

I nod my agreement. "We could start by trying to make a deal or convincing him to free him," I advise, "Otherwise, we'll have to fight, in which case we need to figure out how we can all be there at once _without_ being obvious about it."

"If one or more of us could infiltrate them, that might work," suggests Luke.

I nod again, wondering for a moment why this is reminding me more and more of planning battle strategies with Anakin. It's making me miss him even more.

"We'll probably have to discuss that with Lando and Chewie to see what they think," Leia muses.

"One thing we could try, is bringing Artoo with our lightsabers hidden inside," I propose, "That's something Anakin and I did one time."

"Really?" asks Luke attentively. Leia looks interested as well. I've told them a few things about my master, and they never cease to be amazed by the stories.

"Well, Anakin, Master Obi-Wan, and our clone commander, Rex, all went to the planet Zygeria to rescue several thousand Togrutas who'd been captured and then brought there as slaves. Anakin pretended to be in support of the queen and took me to the palace as a slave present." I smirk at the memory. "Artoo came with us. Obi-Wan and Rex dressed up as guards, which worked until Obi-Wan got captured… so we had to rescue him. Rex was nearby pretending to be a guard, and Artoo – with our lightsabers inside him – and I were with the Queen. On Anakin's signal, Artoo opened his secret compartment and we pulled our lightsabers to us using the Force."

"Then what happened?" asks Luke when I fall silent.

"I could actually show you some of that on Artoo if you want to see."

"Yes!" agrees Luke eagerly.

"Sure!" exclaims Leia.

"Artoo, can you show them the incident we were just discussing?" I inquire of the droid. He beeps a cheerful response before projecting the hologram in question.

_The Zygerian queen stands in the center with Anakin on one side and me on the other. We're standing on a balcony overlooking an area with countless people of many species._

_"_ _Your highness, Zygerians, and guests from a thousand worlds," says a voice from somewhere out of sight, "Our auction begins with the slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity. I give you Togruta from the Kiros system."_

_"_ _Oh, no," I breath as Anakin and I exchange a glance._

_"_ _This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than 50,000 beings. Note the compliance. Virtually untrained in combat. There will be no rebellion from these slaves."_

_"_ _So where do keep 50,000 slaves like the people of Kiros?" inquires Anakin casually. Someone suddenly walks into view, shoving me out of the way and bowing to the queen._

Luke and Leia watch with a mixture of horror and fascination.

_"_ _Your Majesty, I have urgent news." He begins to speak quietly to the queen. None of it is picked up in the recording. I step around behind them and go to stand by Anakin. The queen waves her hand as the person walks off the screen._

_"_ _All will be revealed in time," the queen answers Anakin's original question before going to the front of the balcony we're standing on and beginning to speak to the audience._

_"_ _Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest. Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_From across the arena, doors open and Obi-Wan is brought in, accompanied by a number of guards. He's led to a place out of sight._

_"_ _My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi," continues the queen, "They are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it." She turns to Anakin, holding out an electric whip._

_"_ _Teach the Jedi his place."_

_Anakin hesitates for a moment before taking it and walking away. All the while, I watch with horror at the unfolding events. Anakin disappears from the view of hologram._

_Long moments pass as the queen waits impatiently_. The scene on the hologram suddenly begins switching as Artoo apparently moves forward. It now shows the scene in the plaza below of Obi-Wan with Anakin standing behind him holding the whip.

_"_ _Prove to me that you are a slaver. Swing that whip or die beside him," the queen commands._

_"_ _Those are some lousy options," replies Anakin, before dramatically bowing. "You leave me no choice, Your Highness." He glances somewhere out of sight, then looks over at me. I catch his gaze and nod slightly._

_He solutes and then swings the whip at the guard standing by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan jumps up and knocks the guard over. Their lightsabers fly to Anakin's hands._

_"_ _Guards, subdue them!" screams the queen in shock. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and throws Obi-Wan his. The guards open fire on them, and they begin deflecting the bolts._

The view suddenly switches to show me igniting my lightsaber and deflecting two bolts from behind me straight back to the guards, killing them.

_"_ _Ahsoka! The queen!" shouts Anakin._

_I instantly whirl around, holding my lightsaber up to the queen's neck. "Looks like your slave empire is finished, again."_

_"_ _Get that thing out of my face, you little skug." She presses a button, which I don't notice until it's too late. The electric collar I'm wearing activates, electricity crackling through me as I fall to the floor unconscious, my lightsaber falling from my hand._

The hologram turns off at that.

"Well, this part we are not going to repeat," I reply with a laugh, "It failed spectacularly. We all got captured. Anakin managed to escape and break me out, but then we had to go find Obi-Wan and Rex, who were being held with the other Togrutas, and rescue them. It was a very close call. Not like that was unusual though."

"If we could figure out a way to get Artoo into Jabba's palace, that might work," remarks Luke.

"For a similar reason, perhaps?" I suggest, "We'll need to wait for Chewie and Lando to decide anything for sure."

***

"Why don't you consider yourself a Jedi?" Luke asks suddenly.

"What?" Of all the things he could say, I definitely did not expect that.

"You're training me to be a Jedi, but it's obvious you don't consider yourself one."

I should have guessed he'd ask me that. He probably noticed the tension I was showing towards Obi-Wan and Yoda back on Dagobah. I respect them to an extent, but they've completely lost my trust in them. It had already been badly shaken after Obi-Wan faked his own death, but after this it was disintegrated entirely. It's a good thing I came here, or I'd be completely lost. At least here I have some purpose.

"I – it's a long story," I say at last. I honestly don't want Luke to try to become a perfectly good Jedi, which I know he will, given how much he worships them. When he rebuilds the Order in his timeline, I don't want it to fall for the same reasons. Even so, I know he's very upset at Obi-Wan right now. The last thing I need is to make it worse.

"We have plenty of time," Luke reminds.

"Well, it happened just recently," I start slowly. I still don't like thinking about it much, but if I do, maybe it will help get this sorted out. "My trust in the Council had already been shaken from something that happened a few months previously."

Luke leans forwards, seeming already completely drawn into the story.

"Anakin and I had just come back from a mission. There had been a bombing at the Temple. Several Jedi and clones were killed in the explosion, and we were assigned to investigate. We managed to track it to the person who did it – or at least who we thought did it." I pause for a moment, letting out a long sigh. This is where it starts getting hard. Looking back, it was all a foolish mistake on my part. If I had stopped to think for even one minute, none of this would have happened. _It's all an alternate reality_ , I remind myself. It's not set in stone.

"Shortly after she was put in prison, she asked me to come there. She told me there was a Jedi who set her up to do it."

"A _Jedi_?!" Luke exclaims. "Who? _Why?_ "

"I'm getting there," I remind him. Maybe he'll stop asking so many questions if I go a bit faster; it's not like I want to go into many details about it anyway. "She was about to tell me when someone unseen Force-choked her to death. I was the only one there." I pause again, faltering. I should get this out, but it's so hard to talk about. It's so hard to know that the people I spent my life serving didn't have an ounce of faith in me. They were willing to throw me out to save their image.

"The clones arrested me. I'd fallen asleep, and I'm not really sure what woke me up, but when I did, I saw a keycard outside the door." I let out a shaky breath as the memories starts flooding me. "I thought Anakin put it there so I could escape. But I was wrong." For a moment I'm certain he's going to ask something else, but he doesn't, so I continue.

"I opened the door and went out into the hall, only to find my lightsabers and comm which was connected to _someone_. There were some unconscious clones nearby too. I didn't have a chance to figure out what to do before one of clones – Fox – walked around the corner." Now that I think about it, it's strange he was right there. Shouldn't he have been up in the front? It's a thought I'll have to consider later. "He turned on the alarms. Of course, I knew it was a mistake to leave my cell then, but there wasn't anything I could do. So, I did the only thing I could. I ran. I managed to escape eventually and went down to the Coruscant underworld where I contacted my best friend, Barriss Offee."

I try to suppress my surging emotions at the mention of her name. Even now, it hurts knowing she betrayed me like that. I trusted her. She was one of the only people I trusted. Now I know she was right, to an extent. It was also the Council's failing not to look more into how she Fell – I highly doubt she could have done all that alone – and what she was saying. She was right, even though it doesn't justify her actions.

"I continued my journey through the underworld and ran into former Separatist and Sith assassin Assaj Ventress. We encountered some clones there and fought them off, but in the end, I think that made things worse." I shake my head and sigh. What was I thinking? One stupid mistake after another. "Barriss told me to go to a nearby warehouse, which we did. Ventress left me there, but I ran into someone with her lightsabers. We fought, and I was thrown off the building. Anakin found me there and brought me back to the Temple."

I close my eyes, remembering the pain and betrayal I felt. "The Council turned me over to the Senate without even letting me defend myself. My trial at the Senate was nearly complete when Anakin came in with the real culprit. Barriss."

When I look up again, Luke's expression is a mix of stunned and horrified. "They just threw you out of the Order?" he asks disbelievingly.

I nod.

" _Why?!_ How could they do that?!"

"They lost their way," I say at least, avoiding his gaze. "After this… I can never consider myself a Jedi again." Not after they abandoned and betrayed me. Not after I nearly died. If they did it to me, they could do it to anyone. I don't know why. Maybe when I get back home – if I get back home – I'll be able to talk to Obi-Wan. Even if I do, it's going to take me a very long time to trust him again. "There's a lot wrong with the old Order. Whenever we succeed in destroying the Empire and reestablishing a new Order, just remember that there was a lot wrong with the old rules. I think following the Grey Jedi Code would be a lot better for everyone."

"Grey Jedi Code?" echoes Luke, confused.

I sigh. Okay. It sounds like I have a lot more explaining to do.

***

We'll be arriving on Tatooine within an hour now. We've been talking about anything and everything we can think of, and I've told them many stories about Anakin, until I finally decided it's time to find out a little more about their pasts. That's when we veered onto the topic of their families.

"Do you know who your birth parents are?" I inquire of Leia. More and more, I've been wondering. Not only does she _look_ a lot like Padme, but she also acts eerily similar in some ways. Come to think of it, she also has some similarities with Anakin, like his temper.

"I know who my mother is," she answers after a moment of hesitation.

"May I ask who?" I question. She hesitates again, which only makes me more suspicious. "I'm just wondering, because you remind me of someone I used to know," I explain.

"Who?" she wonders, still avoiding my question. I decide it probably wouldn't hurt to tell her. After all, if I'm right, she'd tell me. Or at least she'd react, so I'd know the truth.

"A Senator. Padme Amidala."

Leia stiffens visibly. "She was my mother." I knew it. And that means that my suspicion must be right because Luke and Leia are the same age. Time to drop the bombshell.

"Interesting," I murmur, "Because as far as I know, she's also Luke's mother." For a long moment, no one moves. They just sit there, staring at me in shock.

"Are you saying – ?!" gasps Luke.

"You think we're twins?" finishes Leia, equally stunned. My only question now, is how exactly that happened. Why did they both end up being raised by completely different families?

"Yes," I confirm.

"Which means…." Luke trails off and doesn't finish. I can only guess what he's thinking. That means Vader's her father also. I get the feeling she would _not_ take hearing that very well, at least not at the moment. We can spare her the knowledge _for now_.

"What?" wonders Leia.

"Nothing," Luke mutters, wisely agreeing with my unspoken decision.

"Well, it does mean that you could probably become a Jedi if you wanted to be," I comment, turning to Leia, "You're probably as strong as Luke."

"Really?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I reply, "Your mother was about as Force-sensitive as it comes without being trained, and Anakin was the strongest Force-sensitive in the galaxy. He was the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?" echoes Luke, confused. So, he hasn't heard of the prophecy? I suppose I shouldn't find it surprising. There was no one who could tell him.

"The strongest Force-sensitive the galaxy ever knew. He was supposed to bring balance to the Force, but I don't think anyone fully understands what that means." Not anymore, anyway. I once thought I did. Until I found out he'd turned, and before I knew anything about being a Grey Jedi. Now, I think there's something much bigger we're all missing, both the Jedi and the Sith.

"Isn't he dead?" frowns Leia.

I shift uneasily. This is not a topic I want to get on to. "Possibly. That's what Luke was told, but from what I know, _nothing_ could kill him. He was always still there." We fall silent for several moments before I speak up again. "This is something you better not say anything about to anyone, at least not as long as the Empire is still in control. There was obviously a reason you weren't raised together."

The twins nod their understanding.

"We're going to be exiting hyperspace," announces Threepio suddenly. We immediately turn out attention back to the ship as the white and blue blur streaking past the window begins to slow down before disappearing altogether into the dark sky littered with stars. The reddish ball of Tatooine looms in front of us. Planning time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> We started releasing a new fanfic called Whirlwind of Chaos where Qui-Gon finds Ahsoka (not Anakin) on Tatooine and believes her to be the Chosen One. Meanwhile, Anakin is raised at the Temple among the other younglings. It's goings to diverge a lot as time goes on. I'll appreciate it if you look at it! :D


	15. 13 - Tatooine

The hot suns of Tatooine beat down on our heads as Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and I stand outside watching. Before long, Artoo and Threepio disappear from sight between the sand dunes, off on their journey Jabba's palace. It's been a long six months since I arrived in the future and we're finally ready to execute the plan to free Han. The last few straws are finally being drawn into place before we set off to Jabba's palace ourselves. I'm getting a distinct feeling from the Force that I won't be here much longer. It's nearly time to return home.

I can hardly believe that I've been here for so long. I miss everyone from my own time terribly, but it's definitely a good thing that I've been here as long as I have been. It's given me a lot of time to sort through everything that happened before I came to the future, and everything that I've discovered after. And it's allowed me to figure out what I am. A grey Jedi.

Our new lightsabers are hidden safety inside Artoo for when I know we're going to have to use them. I made two new ones, and Luke made one as well, all three of which are green. I'm not sure how well green fits me in the newest turn of events, but I made them before I fully accepted becoming a Grey Jedi.

"I wonder what kind of condition Han is even in," murmurs Luke, looking worried, "I mean he's been carbon frozen for half a year." Chewbacca growls angrily at the reminder.

"He's probably going to have carbon sickness, since it's been this long," I sigh as we step inside a nearby cave to shield ourselves from the sun and wait. Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day we've been planning for.

"How bad?" wonders Leia with a tinge of worry.

"I don't know. I was carbon frozen once, but not nearly for that long," I remark, smirking at the memory for a moment.

"Really?" exclaims Leia in surprise.

"I was just a little sore after getting out, but nothing major. I was only in it for some hours," I add.

"Why? How did that happen?" demands Luke while Chewie growls interestedly.

"Anakin was going on a mission to the Citadel to rescue a Jedi who'd been captured by the Separatists. He didn't want me to come, but I snuck along anyway because I wanted to go and wasn't going to let him go alone." I smirk again. "Anyway, we had to sneak past the Separatist ships surrounding the planet, so Anakin had Artoo reprogram three battle droids to follow his lead, and then carbon froze us all so they wouldn't pick up any life forms when we flew in."

"Impressive," he murmurs, looking almost awed.

I nod. "He was an expert strategist." Going to the Citadel was definitely a very interesting experience. The only thing I regret – even if I shouldn't – is the very end. It was _me_ who saved Tarkin. I killed a monster to save an even greater monster. In our time he hadn't done anything wrong that I know of, but I can't help but regret it anyway. I know wartime will incline people to do things they normally wouldn't, but still. He destroyed Alderaan. The _entire_ planet. Even if the leaders of the planet were traitors from their point of view, there were billions of people on the planet – many of them innocent – not to mention the countless other living creatures destroyed _pointlessly_.

A silence settles over us for a few moments.

"I'm thinking about going to meditate," I inform him. I would suggest a sparring match instead, except that our lightsabers are already gone. Besides, we've already spent collective weeks sparring since we made our new lightsabers. Luke has drastically improved since I first sparred with him back on Dagobah, though he still has a long way to go. "I'll see if I can't figure anything out about this upcoming... _adventure_."

"Okay," agrees Luke, "I'll just wait until the time is right. I'm not really up to meditating at the moment."

I take a seat in the floor of the cave, shifting into a meditative position before letting my mind drift out into the Force, feeling the energy swirling around us, slowly reaching all the way out into further parts of the galaxy. Searching for something, someone. I don't know what. At least not consciously.

I don't know how long it's been that I've been meditating, but suddenly I sense the presence I've been subconsciously searching for. It's not quite the same as before. I don't know why I expected it to be, but it's not. It shouldn't be surprising. But it is. It's similar, though not the same. He radiates power just as strongly as ever, but instead of the swirling cloud of pure darkness that I felt last time, I feel a trace of something else. Light.

Hope rises inside me. Maybe my very presence here in this time is helping. Me and Luke. It's not too late.

"Ahsoka." For the first time, his voice doesn't sound accusing. Strangely, he sounds more like Anakin right now.

"Master?" It's the best I can call him. I'm not going to call him Vader, _ever_ , and he'd probably get mad if I called him Anakin. It's not a risk I'm willing to take.

Silence settles over us for a moment as we just feel each other's presences. "How are you here?" he asks finally.

"The Force brought me to this time to see everything that would happen." A multitude of emotions swirl through me. I can't believe we're finally having a peaceful conversation. This is the first time I've talked to him in half a year. _Half a year_. I can't believe it's been so long.

Silence follows for several moments. "From when did you come here?" he finally inquires.

"The end," I reply, "After the framing, when they asked me to rejoin."

He doesn't answer, at least not immediately, and I sense a trace of fear before it disappears. His voice, when he speaks again, is level. "Now that you know, will you still leave?" The _me_ is unspoken.

Will I? It's a question I've considered many times. Knowing that _this_ is the future, can I really abandon the Jedi – and Anakin – to face the future without my help and foreknowledge? It would be wrong. And I can't, in good conscience, leave Anakin either. I slowly take in a breath before letting it out again.

"No," I whisper, "No, I can't leave you. I won't do it."

The surge of emotion is gone almost before I have a chance to register it. "It will not be good if you will," he warns ominously, "You left, and _this_ is what happened to me. It will happen again, if you are not there to stop it."

Yes, I know he blames me for what happened. He blames everyone, really, except himself, but I can't take the time to ponder it right now.

"I told you," I reply steadily, "I won't leave the Order. I'll stay there to help you."

"You had better." It's all he says before our connection is broken.

My eyes open and I pull myself to my feet to see the others watching me. I can hardly believe I just talked to him again. For the first time. In _sixth months_. And he was more Anakin than Vader. Maybe... maybe if I have to face him in person once more, it won't be as dangerous. I want to see him again. I want to go home to correct everything I caused. It wasn't intentional, there was no way I could have expected it, but I still feel responsible on some inner level.

I miss him. So badly. I've never spent much more than a week without him back in my own time, and now he's just _gone_. I'm daring to hope – a little more than I should – that maybe it's possible for him to turn back. Is it? Maybe. For Anakin, it seems anything is possible.

"Anything?" Leia questions, snapping me back to the present.

"Nothing that will help us with rescuing Han," I answer simply, carefully avoiding giving away any details. Luke and I are still reluctant to tell her anything about Vader. We will soon, probably, but not yet. She may act a lot like Padme, but she has Anakin's temper, and she despises Vader. We'll tell her when the time is right.

" _What's wrong_?" At least Luke didn't ask the question out loud. Over the past months, we've thankfully formed a bond strong enough to talk telepathically. It's useful when there's things we need to say to each other without wanting anyone to hear.

" _Vader_."

" _You felt him?_ "

" _Talked to him, actually. I think... I think it's working. He's changing, I mean_." I can see Luke trying to cover up a multitude of emotions before anyone notices. " _He felt much lighter than when we met him on Bespin._ " But I don't know if it's enough. That, of course, is a thought I won't mention.

"Are you two like... speaking telepathically or something?" demands Leia, eyeing us suspiciously – which isn't surprising I guess considering that we're both staring at each other like we're in the midst of a conversation.

Luke glances over at her. "Yes, we were. Something to be discussed a different time," he explains.

"Okay," Leia reluctantly concedes.

***

Leia and Chewbacca have already arrived at Jabba's palace. Sure enough, just as we suspected, Leia didn't return with Han. They probably got caught escaping. First thing after waking up, we set out for the palace.

"This is going to end up in a fight," I remark as we walk through the sand, heading towards the structure right ahead. The twin suns are rising, casting their early morning gaze across the planet's surface.

The main gate to Jabba's palace slowly lifts, allowing Luke and I to step inside. We're both wearing robes with hoods over our heads now, something I haven't done in far too long. Together, we walk into the hallway. The two guards immediately step forward to block our path.

I expected this coming, and it's not concerning in the least. One pro to fighting the Clone Wars is that I got used to situations like this and having to find ways to get around them, whether it be by hiding or mind-tricking to get past the blockades.

"You will let us past," I command, raising a hand and throwing a strong Force-suggestion behind my words.

"We will let you past," they agree stupidly, backing out of our way.

We head down the dark hallway again.

Suddenly, a light-skinned Twi'lek steps out of the darkness. He tries to catch our attention, but we keep on walking, refusing to let anyone get in our way. He immediately turns to hurry after us as we stride purposefully down the dark halls. Finally, all the months we've spend planning for this moment are about to come to their final conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Also, if you enjoy fanfics in the MCU, especially ones starring Loki and Thor (whose brotherhood rivals Anakin and Obi-Wan's in my opinion), I started releasing one called I'm Listening. :D


	16. 14 - Rancor

"We must speak with Jabba," Luke informs him as we walk.

The Twi'lek replies in Huttese as he shakes his head in denial. Luke comes to a stop, instantly making me pause and glance back at him.

"You will take me to Jabba now!" I can sense the Force-suggestion behind the words. It seems this is the only way we'll be able to get through to the Hutt.

"I will take you to Jabba now," the Twi'lek repeats. Good thing we can use mind tricks on these people so well. I know from experience it can sometimes be far more complicated, like trying to sneak around in a Separatist detention block and having to convince the guards over and over to let everyone past, or on Mandalore when the guards were resistant to it and I didn't realize until too late.

The Twi'lek starts forward at the command, and we follow his lead. "You serve your master well," Luke says, "And you will be rewarded."

Moments later, we find ourselves in Jabba's throne room. Everyone inside is asleep and Leia is lying nearby. She's dressed in a very different outfit from what she came here in – actually pretty much nothing at all – and is chained to the Hutt. Anger flairs through me. It's when I see this that I realize why Anakin despised them so much. And to think he was once a slave to these creatures... Threepio is standing next to Jabba in the place the original protocol droid was when I came here last time. At least everything is in place, ready for our plan.

"Master," calls the Twi'lek and continues speaking to Jabba quietly in Huttese.

"I told you not to allow them," the Hutt responds angrily upon waking and catching sight of us.

"We must be allowed to speak," Luke interjects with a Force-suggestion.

"They must be allowed to speak."

Clearly, Jabba realizes what's happening and shoves the Twi'lek away angrily growling something that I take to mean, "You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."

Both of us stare at him in silence. We'll do this as we already discussed. Try to do things the easy way, but if that doesn't work, we fight. "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to us," I command after a moment. No point making this take longer than necessary.

"Your mind powers will not work on me, girl," the Hutt replies disgustedly.

"Nevertheless, we're taking Captain Solo and his friends," I retort, eyes narrowing. Yes, we're going out through a fight.

"You can either profit by this, or be destroyed," Luke states confidently, "It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Right on cue, danger ripples through the Force just as Jabba starts laughing.

"Master Luke, you're standing on –" Threepio begins to warn, but is cut off when the Hutt starts talking again. Clearly, he can't remember that I'm the one who saved his son years ago. What gratitude. Maybe he already forgot, it's hard to say. Although this is twenty years later, so he wouldn't be expecting me to look the same.

"There will be no bargain, Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die." Oh, I'm sure you would, except that we aren't going to be dying.

My eyes narrow farther, and I take in a deep breath, preparing for the fight sure to come. "I see you have forgotten me so quickly," I murmur darkly. Luke reaches out, using the Force to grab a blaster from a nearby guard, while I do the same a bit more subtly. The two blasters from the nearest guards fly to our hands. This may not be my preferred weapon, but it's the only choice. The guards grab for their weapons just as the floor gives way beneath us and we fall through, taking the guard nearest us along.

We fall many feet down before landing inside a dungeon-like cave deep below the main part of the palace. I, having expected the fall, manage to land gracefully on my feet while both Luke and the guard fall to the floor. On the bright side, I'm still holding my blaster.

The guard begins to panic as a door starts to open on the side of the pit. Luke and I scan the area for any means of escape. There are none, except for a barred exit farther down, and the hole we fell through, which we certainly won't be jumping back through.

A giant creature emerges from behind the door, which I recognize to be a rancor. It is extremely large and has giant claws, looking like its sole purpose is to eat anyone unfortunate enough to stand on that door Luke and I just were. Anakin and I have fought similar creatures on many occasions. The only difference now is that I don't have a lightsaber. That doesn't mean I can't fight, though. I scan the pit again, my mind spinning through all possible means of escape. The door at the end, if we could get through. Or, we'd have to kill the beast. _But how?_

First, the rancor lumbers past us towards the guard. I back up against the wall of the pit. The rancor picks up the guard as he struggles to climb out of the pit and chomps him up. I can hear the audience laughing and cheering even from down here, making me shudder. I hate seeing people being killed, whether done by me or not. No matter who they are, they're always a _living being_ that usually just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or working for the wrong person. As a Jedi, I learned to tolerate it for the greater good, but that doesn't make me hate it any less.

Next, the beast turns to Luke. I glance up at the door the audience is watching through. _This... this is perfect._

"Keep back!" I call to Luke.

Raising the blaster that I'm still armed with, I fire at a control panel on the wall. Hopefully this will work. Sure enough, the large metal overhead door comes crashing down onto the beast, smashing down on it's head, killing it instantly. Well that was fast.

Relief floods me now that the first part of the battle is over. It's only the beginning, though.

Up above us, Leia is the only one looking happy at the sudden turn of events. Clearly, they really thought a rancor would be enough against two Jedi. "Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage," roars Jabba furiously.

The other door opens and several guards barge in and drag us out. Several others begin inspecting the Rankor, presumably its caretakers. One of them starts crying, though I cannot understand what's sad about the creature dying.

Moments later, Luke and I find ourselves back in the throne room. Chewie and another dark-haired person – assumedly Han – are brought into the room.

"Han!" exclaims Luke. Yes, it's him alright _._

"Luke!" Han calls back.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks.

"Fine," he answers, "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?" he questions.

"The same as always," sighs Luke.

"That bad, huh?" Han replies, glancing around. From the way he's acting, it's clear he can't really see much of anything at the moment. Just as I suspected. "Where's Leia?"

"I'm here," she calls from across the room next to Jabba. Threepio is standing next to him, and an armored bounty hunter who I think is Boba is standing nearby as well.

"And who's this?" Han asks, looking my direction.

"A friend," I reply hastily. He doesn't seem to be the type of person to believe the truth, so I'll just make this brief. "We met right before Cloud City. I'm Ahsoka."

Jabba begins speaking and then Threepio steps forward to translate to us. "Oh dear," he frets, "His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Good. I hate long waits," replies Han as if there's nothing at all to worry about. I'm sure we'll get through this fine but that doesn't mean I'm particularly excited.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc," Threepio continues.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Han remarks to us.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years," Threepio concludes. Not fun.

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han comments. I nod and Chewie barks his agreement. We will proceed as planned.

"You should have bargained, Jabba," Luke informs him, "That's the last mistake you'll ever make." He looks so much like his father right now. Anakin would be 'd be proud to see us both right now. I hastily push thoughts of my master out of mind. I can dwell on that later. Once this battle is fought.

Jabba cackles evilly, completely unsuspecting of our intricate plan. Does he really think Jedi are so stupid? He underestimates us by far, and that will be his own undoing.

***

Chewie, Han, Luke, and I find ourselves in a skiff zipping through the desert. Lando, disguised as a guard, is with us. Another skiff of similar size is nearby, and there is a very large Sail Barge with Jabba, Leia, the droids, and many other spectators, who came to watch their own doom, on board. When the time is right, Artoo will come over with our lightsabers. Just as we planned.

"I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blue, I see a big light blur," Han remarks.

"There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know," Luke says.

"You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient."

"No one told me you were so optimistic," I reply sarcastically. Does he really thing we just came here without some sort of plan? I'll admit even I am a little worried it won't work, but I trust in the Force. It worked before, it will again now. If it wanted me to die, it could have just as easily killed me in my own time _without_ transcending the laws of time to bring me here.

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. We've taken care of everything," Luke reassures him.

"Oh, great!"

The skiff moves closer and a huge sand pit comes into my line of sight. It appears to be our destination. The Sail Barge comes to a stop one side of the pit along with the other skiff. Ours goes over to center, stopping there. Deep down below, I can make out a creature. The Sarlacc. We've arrived at our destination. It's nearly time to complete our plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Four new stories I've started releasing recently which I hope you'll consider reading or at least viewing:
> 
> \- Path to War (sequel to Coming of Dawn where Anakin has a twin sister who saved Qui-Gon's life :P)
> 
> \- Walk of Nightmares (story where Luke and Vader share a vision of the end of ROTJ before Luke surrenders)
> 
> \- Morning Mischief (a one-shot with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka fluff)
> 
> \- Meet You at the Dark Side (story where Ahsoka is Dooku's Sith apprentice during the Clone Wars)


	17. 15 - Sarlacc Pit Battle

A plank extends from the skiff and Luke is shoved over to it. I'm practically holding my breath as I wait. One wrong move...

Threepio's voice rings out through the area. "Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Han steps forwards instantly, looking in the direction of the Sail Barge. "Threepio," he calls, "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?" Chewie growls in agreement.

"Jabba! This is your last chance," Luke calls, "Free us or die."

"Move him into position," orders Jabba. Come on, Artoo, where are you?

The guard behind Luke pushes him forward, and he walks forward over to the end of the plank. He glances over at Lando in silent question, and he nods. He's ready. Artoo finally arrives at the edge of the railing. We're all in position. Just like on Zygerria. Hopefully the outcome won't be the same.

Luke salutes and the droid immediately opens his hidden compartment.

"Put him in!" commands the Hutt.

_Now!_

The guard pushes Luke again, and he jumps of the plank, instantly spinning around and catching onto the edge of the plank. The spectators begin cheering like crazy, not realizing what's really about to happen. He jumps back into the skiff, simultaneously calling his lightsaber to his hand. I reach out, pulling both of mine to my hands and igniting then, instantly cutting through my bonds, freeing myself.

We both move as a team, attacking the guards around us. Lando moves a split second later, lunging a guard standing next to him. Luke shoves one of them overboard to the Sarlacc. I step forwards, cutting through the guards moving towards us. I hit the first in the neck and stab the next through the chest. Luke, meanwhile, turns to free Chewie while I finish the fighting except the one Lando's fighting.

The Force screams a warning just as I'm moving forwards towards them. A cannon blast strikes the skiff, throwing Lando overboard. Thankfully, he manages to catch on to something to keep himself from falling. The guard he's fighting isn't so lucky. He falls down into the Sarlacc pit.

Boba, having seen the fight, flies over towards us and aims his gun. I immediately whirl around and cut his blaster in half.

Another blast flies our way, throwing Chewie and Han to the ground, Han asking in alarm if he's alright. His response is a howl of pain.

Unfortunately, that distracts both Luke and I as we turn to glance at him to see the extent of the injury. Boba fired a cable at us, pinning our arms to our sides. I cut myself free the same time Luke follows suit.

Another blast strikes the skiff, knocking Boba to the floor.

"Han! Chewie!" calls Lando from below, reminding me of his dangerous situation.

"Lando!"

The second skiff moves towards us, but Luke immediately jumps onto it while I turn to Lando. Crouching to avoid the worst of the blaster fire, I deactivate my lightsabers and reach out of the skiff towards him. He can't reach me. I'll have to use the Force.

Reaching into the Force, I slowly start pulling him upwards towards us. Hopefully the others will keep everything under control until I get back. Behind me, I hear Boba standing up again. Chewie frantically calls Han, warning him of danger.

"Boba Fett? Boba Fett? Where?" cries Han, turning blindly and somehow managing to hit Boba in the jetpack with a spear, making it ignite randomly and crash into the Sail Barge before it turns off. He tumbles down the side of the pit to the waiting Sarlacc.

Another blast rocks the deck, nearly making me lose my concentration. Luckily, I don't, and manage to pull Lando back in.

Now that he's safe, I turn my focus to the guards firing at the skiff just in time to see Luke jump towards the Sail Barge. He manages to catch on to the side and starts pulling himself up and climbs inside. I take a few steps back before running forward, jumping to the Sail Barge, using the Force to land right on it without having to climb.

We arrived just in time. The deck gunners are about to fire at the skiff again. Igniting our lightsabers, Luke attacks one, and I attack the other. They hardly even had a chance to register our presences. Spinning around, I spot two more guards heading our way.

Shifting position, we stand back-to-back fighting off guards attacking us and deflecting blaster bolts. Surprisingly, they're not much harder to fight than droids. Good thing, I suppose. Not all non-droids are easy to fight, like the Mandalorians. These guards were not at all trained to fight Jedi. How did Jabba seriously imagine they'd stand a chance against us? Maybe it's been too long since he's seen the Jedi in action.

I spot Leia hurrying out onto the deck, obviously having been able to free herself from Jabba. Good. He's probably dead, and if he isn't yet, he will be momentarily.

"Get the gun!" Luke calls, "Point it at the deck!"

She hurriedly climbs onto the platform and turns the gun.

"Point it at the deck!" I call to her. I run forwards, hurriedly finishing off the remaining two guards. Glancing around, I conclude there's no danger left up here. There will be more guards coming in moments, though. Now is our chance for escape.

"Come on!" Luke calls, running towards his sister. With one hand, he holds onto the ropes. Leia moves towards him, and he picks her up in his free arm. That's my cue to leave. I Force-jump back to the skiff just as he kicks the trigger. The twins land on the skiff the very moment the Sail Barge bursts into flames.

"Let's go!" I urge.

"And don't forget the droids!" Luke adds.

"We're on our way," replies Lando. Moments later, the droids are pulled into the skiff, which is zooming across the sand, leaving the huge burning and exploding craft far behind.

***

The eight of us walk through the raging sandstorm as the sand continues whip violently around us. I can hardly see anything. Now I understand what Anakin had been telling me when were came here all those years ago. It could almost have been in another lifetime.

_"The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you."_

_"That's a happy thought. It won't take us, Master. Right, Artooie?"_

Well, _technically_ , I was right. Still, Anakin's not here. We're not with each other now, and I don't know when we ever will be again. I just want to go home. Maybe I'll ask Yoda if he knows how I can get back once we go to Dagobah again.

Threepio and Artoo are leading the procession with me following. Leia is guiding Han behind me, and Luke and Lando supporting the injured Chewbacca in the back. As we continue moving through the sandstorm, I finally can make out the shapes of our ships. We're almost there.

" _Are we almost there yet_?" growls Chewbacca from the back, who clearly can't see.

"I don't know. All I can see it a lot of blowing sand!" Han shouts back.

"That's all any of us can see!" Leia yells over the roaring of the sandstorm.

"Then I guess I'm getting better," he calls.

"Ships right ahead!" I shout.

Finally, we arrive at the Falcon and manage to step somewhat out of the worst of the storm. The wind dies slightly, or maybe most of it's just being blocked by the side of the ship. Han turns to Luke as the gang-plank lowers.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there."

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it," Luke replies. He really ought to give himself a little more credit.

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is," Han replies, "And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing." I wince slightly. I knew it wasn't at all pleasant from my own experience, but I didn't realize it was _that_ bad.

Luke nods, and Chewie growls affectionately, patting the boy's head. Leia hugs him as Chewie walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, which I return.

"Really," I say, turning to Luke, "You did do really good there, especially for only being trained half a year."

"Only thanks to you."

"You're a Jedi?" Han inquires, turning to me.

"Not exactly. I'm on that side of the spectrum, though." He'll never understand my explanation of being a Grey Jedi, of that I'm certain.

"I thought they were all killed except Luke," he comments.

"Do I look dead?" I quip, raising an eye marking at him.

"We better get going," reminds Luke as the wind suddenly begins picking up a little again, "We'll see you back at the fleet."

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" asks Han, referring to our Y-wing. Normally, Luke would have taken his X-wing here, but since there was two of us hoping to head to Dagobah afterward, we didn't want a repeat of what happened when we left the planet.

"We have a promise we have to keep first... to an old friend," Luke replies.

"We won't be long," I assure them as we head for the fighter and climb inside with Artoo.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet," Luke calls over his commlink to the Falcon once we are seated inside and preparing for takeoff.

"Hurry," Leia responds, "The Alliance should be assembled by now."

"We will," I reassure her. Not like the journey there will take long. After all, we're just stopping by, having a conversation probably, and leaving. Luke is practically done training. We won't need to stay for that.

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one," Han says before the connection breaks.

"I keep getting the feeling I won't be here much longer," I murmur, staring out the window at the stars.

"How would you even go back to your own time?" he inquires, though he doesn't look too happy at the prospect, which isn't surprising considering I'm one of his closest friends here now.

I shrug. That's what's been bothering me more and more.

"What will happen to this timeline when you leave?" Finally, he asked the question I'm sure has been bothering him the most. I've wondered the same myself.

"I don't know." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I think, but I don't _know_ , that this timeline will just... cease to exist."

Behind us, Tatooine disappears from sight as we prepare to go into hyperspace. A message from Artoo appears on a screen in the front of the fighter as Luke pulls a black glove on over his mechanical hand.

"That's right, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system. We have a promise to keep, to an old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> I started releasing a new fanfic last week called Baby Yoda, where instead of dying on Dagobah, he's de-aged and Luke has to deal with it. It's meant mainly for humor. Lol. I'd love it if you checked it out. :D


End file.
